One Thousand Stars
by Konetsu
Summary: In the past, there lives four kingdoms. Fire, Music, Tea and Love. Nobody knows of the extinct fifth, until Akemi Homura shows up as a suitor for Princess Kaname Madoka. With her she brings a mysterious past that nobody remembers. One that brings her closer to Madoka, but also brings danger to the girl she cherishes most.
1. Suitor

_**A/N:**_

Is this my first MadoHomu story? I've been writing a lot of them, so I can't believe I haven't posted any. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: IDNOM. (I Do Not Own Madoka)

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thousand Stars:<strong>_

_**Chapter One: Suitor**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the land of Mitakihara, there thrived four grand kingdoms: one in the land of Fire, the land of Music, the land of Tea, and the land of Love. They were separated for thousands and thousands of miles, although their communication and friendship were clear even to those wandering.<p>

The kingdom in the land of Love sat in the middle of it all, making it the central network to all kingdoms. King Kaname Tomohisa was a kind man, who helped those in need and was always keeping his people happy. His wife Junko, however, was strict and fit the role of a queen, although she too was never hard on the people.

However, their pride and joy wasn't in their positions or even in the land itself. It was their only daughter, princess Kaname Madoka; envy of all girls and hidden desires of all men. Her long pink hair descended for miles, and her golden eyes pierced anybody they locked onto. Many men lined up just to see her on her morning walk through the markets, a snowy white dress always donning her slim body. Sometimes she would wear something warmer for the colder months, but there was never any other color but white.

The land of Love was full of happy people, who knew each other by name and status. Princess Madoka would always treat everyone as if they were the closest of friends, threatening to steal King Tomohisa's position as the kindest person in the kingdom. She was susceptible to mountains of love letters, or just kind thank yous from the commoners she treated as equals, getting her out of things like political arguments and business meetings. The people adored her too much to burden her.

But of course, her kindness couldn't get her out of _everything_.

On the morning after her fifteenth birthday, Madoka awoke to a letter sitting at her nightstand, kept closed with a pink teardrop sticker.

"Father left a letter," she mumbled to herself half-monotonously, one hand deep in her pink locks to scratch at her scalp. The sun had barely risen, and the curtainless windows allowed a deep blue to stretch across her walls. Her birthday party had been grand, with food and music and dancing all night; she was surprised her parents had awoken early.

Gold eyes scanned the handwritten letter, and she couldn't help the smile that adorned her features, replacing the previously dazed one.

_Madoka,_

_We are having a meeting today with the suitors again, since you are now fifteen. Now I know you dislike them and never pay attention but you can sit and just enjoy the snacks. The land of Tea is bringing cake!_

_Love, _

_Dad… and Mom too!_

"Well if there's cake involved I guess I have to go," she giggled, setting the letter back on the nightstand.

She wandered across the room where her personal bathroom was located, soft yellow lights and pink wallpaper making it the epitome of girly bathrooms. Madoka was never one to get ready for suitor visits, but she figured if her parents were expecting her, she would not disappoint.

Donning her usual lengthy white dress, and slipping on her heels before tying golden ribbons in her hair, Madoka twirled in the mirror, frowning a little at the stiffness that was her overly long hair, still a dark pink from her bath. It would dry before she got to the throne room, but the strands would dampen the fabric of her dress.

"Ah!" she gasped upon looking at the clock on her wall, shaped like a kitten. "I'm going to be late!"

Hurrying out of her room, Madoka quickly ran down the spacious hallways, heels harshly clacking against the granite flooring. Maids and butlers were flung away instantly, before they even had a chance to greet the teen heiress.

"Ah Madoka," Tomohisa chuckled, standing from his stiff seat in the large throne room, white drapes hanging from the ceiling above him. It was still empty, and Junko took advantage by using the cushion to stretch her legs, the constant hours of sitting making them cramp. Madoka's seat was closest to her father's, and considerably shorter than those of her parents, naturally. "Right on time. The guards are about the let all of them in, and the cake was hidden underneath your chair." He shared a giggle with his daughter, allowing her to take a seat.

The rug reaching far across the room was colored white, and the ceiling, letting in natural light from the sun in the middle, gave the room a supernatural glow. Above the King and his family were lights that showed those walking in just who was watching their every move.

As the double doors opened, Madoka took in a breath, ready for the cheesy lines she had heard before to be repeated, and young men staring at her like some prize. The guards lined them all up against the wall, leaving a fair distance between them and their royalty, however they could still hear what each other was saying. Madoka was ready for an earful, and ready to jump back into bed.

"My son Yuuya was trained underneath King Kyousuke himself! He's even joined in battles like those for the capturing of Ex-Queen Gretchen!" a man, too old to be yelling, pointed to his soldier-like son. His hair was a light yellow and his eyes were a hard steel grey, but Madoka could tell his posture was forced. He didn't seem to be enthusiastic, and Madoka wasn't interested in being courted by a soldier.

Tomohisa coughed into his palm, almost sensing his daughter's thoughts. "Why thank you, Sir Voz… but we are not looking for a fighter for our daughter.." he seemed genuinely upset to turn down the old man, who was quickly shaking in disappointment. Yuuya stepped closer to him, a hand on his back while a sympathetic smile on his face was sent to Madoka.

"Let us go father," he said, bowing to the royals before being lead out.

Madoka sighed, awaiting the next male to be advertised to her. It took another hour before Madoka was nearly slouching in her seat, trying hard not to give her father a bad reputation in front of all the other suitors who had come from various lands.

The pair that walked up next were beating even the guards to the spot nearest the King, and the boy's rather large father, both in height and weight, gave Tomohisa a confident smile. "King, Queen… _Princess_," he began, giving Madoka a gleaming eye she almost shuddered at. "I am Heisa, of the land of Music, and this is my son Kouta."

His son, with wild purple hair and a smirk on his face, bowed before the three, hands strictly behind his back. His eyes were oddly a deep red, although held a psychotic look to them - she couldn't see a speck of his irises in between swirls of lines. Madoka looked away almost instantly, turning her head to lock eyes with one of her guards, wanting him to lead her to the outside. It was bright and sunny, and most of all away from all of this.

"Kouta," Heisa loudly began, trying to get Madoka's attention. Golden eyes wandered from his long, white beard, to his long white hair that looked like it had been brushed one thousand times to give it a glossy, soft look. "Has always admired you, Princess Madoka. He has been constantly writing poems and songs dedicated to you. I'm sure you will find no other man with such devotion."

Tomohisa nodded with interest, and Junko rolled her eyes. They had been read poems before, and only so few they could count on their fingers were any good. Kouta held one in his palm and stepped closer to Madoka, bowing on one knee.

"My dearest Princess, with sakura petals blowing in the wind, a stream of gold caressing my face. Your smile, dazzling as the sun and your skin a snowy white. They bring me to my knees, and my heart, aflutter," he read, eyes widening at the near disgusted look Madoka was giving him. His father looked almost furious, whereas her parents blanched.

Clearing his throat from the embarrassment, he continued. "A kindness like no other, and a heart of pure innocence. Madoka, my dearest Madoka… allow me to wed thee and hold you closest, to whisper your name in passion and -"

"Okay I think we get it," Junko interrupted, holding out a hand. "Please stop reading, you're boring my poor Madoka to tears…" she motioned to the blank look Madoka was giving the ceiling. Her left cheek was puffed out - she had eaten cake, too engrossed in the sweets to care about the lame poems.

Kouta stood and threw the paper on the floor, face red in embarrassment. Heisa put a hand on his shoulder and bowed to Tomohisa, who was more confused. "Please consider my son, King Tomohisa. He is fully in love with your daughter…" he gave the King a glare, and Tomohisa frowned at the gesture, raising his hand to have him escorted.

"H-hey! You can't come in here! It's suitors only!" a guard yelled from the doors, interrupting anything the King was going to say, the lights shadowing the person who was coming near the five. Their figure was smaller than the boys they usually saw, and they had hair almost as long as Madoka's, albeit it didn't reach the white rug under their feet, parted at one point against their back. The many suitors in line all gaped and moaned in horror at their actions, as if they had any chance with the princess more than this person did.

Upon closer inspection, they were surprised to see a girl, looking older than Madoka by a single year, bowing in front of them. A black, ragged looking poncho surrounded her body, hiding everything but her heeled boots from their eyes. Deep, black hair and dark purple eyes were a complete contrast to Madoka's bright pink and golden pair.

"My name is Akemi Homura," she stated quickly, voice quiet and barely audible. Looking up, her blank face was probably the first in making Madoka pay attention, her eyes revealing nothing of her inner thoughts. Madoka thought it fascinating. "And I want to marry your daughter."

Junko sat straighter in her seat almost immediately, peering down at the slim girl staring into the eyes of Madoka. The girl stood then, her dirtied poncho separating down the middle as she raised her hands, revealing a black outfit in the same state as her cloth. "I have nothing to offer and am of no class, but I ask for your permission," Homura loudly declared. A bold move.

Heisa looked down at her and laughed, his stomach jiggling with every heave of breath; those in line laughed along, arms full of baskets and dressed exceptionally better than the girl standing before them. "Not only a woman but with _nothing_ to even bribe them with! How silly!" he laughed, Kouta joining in with a smirk despite his failure.

Homura gave him a piercing stare and he quieted immediately. However, his father held a palm to his face and chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are hilarious, Akemi Homura. Please let the little girl be escorted out."

Two guards stood at her sides, and lifted her limp arms in the air, ready to drag her out. Tomohisa glanced to the side and found his eyes widening at the horror on Madoka's face. She looked absolutely defiled at the sight of the girl being dragged away, and he found himself standing, throwing an arm out to the side.

"No!" King Tomohisa yelled, stopping them in their tracks. Homura stayed still in their arms, completely unaffected by the events taking place. She looked for Madoka's eyes and saw the Princess give her a small smile, although her face moved not one centimeter. The guards and suitors stared at him while Junko nodded at the girl. "If you are asking to marry my daughter you will have to prove to me you are worthy of her," he loudly declared as he stepped off his throne and towards the younger girl.

He gently grabbed her hand and pushed his lenses up, forcing her to stand. He never moved from his chair, much less touched a suitor. It was the equivalent of touching mold with bare hands.

Heisa gaped at the exchange. "My Lord! How dare you choose some… peasant woman over someone actually dedicated to the Princess! My Kouta is -"

"Please escort this man and his son out before I do it myself," Junko loudly demanded, glaring hard at the large man who was quickly becoming a nuisance. The guards nodded and bowed at the King before dragging him and his son out from the side doors, leading outside as well.

Tomohisa placed his hands on Homura's shoulders. "Please wait until the ceremony is over for the rest, Miss Akemi," he requested, aiding her to Madoka's side. The two girls were almost locking eyes the entire time, and Junko smiled to herself, almost slyly.

As the rest of the suitors ignored the girl standing out at the side, they continued trying to sell their sons and selves to the Princess, none of which succeeding without anger. After the last one was escorted out, the sun was almost completely down and the Kaname family yawning from boredom.

"Finally! I get to move these babies after hours of sitting," Junko yelled, stretching her arms and legs. Tomohisa smiled and pushed his glasses up, looking exhausted. Madoka was already grabbing Homura's hands, despite the other girl's blank face not allowing them to see past her façade.

"So you're the brave Homura! I have to say you looked really cool there," Madoka giggled, a spot of blush on her face; and if she were to squint, she would have seen the small jolt and blush Homura offered.

"Thank you…" she quietly answered, looking away. The King and Queen exchanged bemused looks and Tomohisa prodded Madoka's back, grabbing her attention.

"Akemi Homura… I dare say you provided with some great entertainment today," he laughed, slowly dragging his crown off his head while Junko lightly massaged his shoulders. Homura gave him a wary look, and he shook his head. "No, no… you are the first to actually make my Madoka react to a suitor, I can't just let you leave my sight."

Turning to the guards, he motioned for a few to come to her side. "Please offer a room near Madoka's and a bath. She will also need a set of new clothes," he ordered. They bowed before running off, the two of them squealing like girls once they reached the end of the throne room.

Madoka, suddenly being hit by the realization that she was to wed a girl, jumped in shock and nearly toppled to the floor. However, Homura quickly managed to be at her side, catching her in her arms and adjusting her balance before stepping away, making sure Madoka was fine.

Blushing, Madoka clenched her fists together before lightly scratching at her cheek, mumbling something to herself every so often. "Thank you… Homura," Madoka whispered, averting her eyes to the side.

Nodding her head, Homura flicked her long hair and turned to the gaping couple before them, lips set into a thin line.

Junko slapped the girl's back, her pancho lightly skirting upwards before falling back into place, the older woman laughing. Her voice resounded throughout the throne room, and Tomohisa began to lead them into the hidden doors behind all the white cloths where the chairs were. There was a staircase, all the steps made from concrete with little windows every two minutes allowing Homura to see a grande view of the kingdom.

"Amazing, huh?" Tomohisa asked, sounding proud of the little sights he looked at every night. Homura hummed and continued walking, eyes set in front of her.

Eventually they reached the hallway Madoka had gone blazing through earlier in the morning, a few maids bowing in their presence before hurrying off in another direction. Some stood gaping at Homura, whispering to each other with giggles coming every so often. The black-haired girl paid them no mind, although a small blush was caught by an observant Madoka.

"So, this is the main hallway on the highest floor," Tomohisa began, extending his arms in both directions. There were large windows revealing just how high up they were, the roofs of other wings in the castle stretching for miles. Birds flew and they could see specks of people walking down below. The walls were all grey, but pots of flowers and chandeliers livened up the depressing color. Above the granite floor was a white rug, unsmeared or riddled with dirt like it should have, with people walking above it all day.

Junko placed her hands on her hips and raised a fisted hand. "This was made by my ancestors! It's three-hundred feet long and resists any stains! Although we do have to clean it every other week…"

"Because Mama spills her wine when she gets drunk," Madoka giggled, bringing her white gloves to her mouth, although they failed to keep her giggles from spilling. Junko lightly tapped her on the head, an expression of embarrassment on her face. Homura couldn't help but lightly smile at the sight.

Tomohisa chuckled and pointed to their right. "Down that way is the main stairs, which leads to the kitchens at the bottom floor. Be careful at night, the steps are really steep and have been prone to injury," he explained, shaking a single digit in Homura's face. The same finger pointed to the left.

"And that way is where our chambers are. You'll see two sets of doors at the end; one is Madoka's room which she will show you, and the other is yours. Even further down, where you see the last set of stairs is where mine and Junko's room is. Only go in emergencies."

Homura nodded, keeping her face stoic. Madoka sidled up to her arm and pulled it, alerting the darker girl. "Let's go see your room, Homura!" she shouted with a giggle, running down the hallway with her heels clacking against the floor again. Madoka shouted a farewell to her parents before the two of them disappeared around the corner.

"You think she was a good choice?" Tomohisa asked his Queen, linking arms with her. She shook her head with a teasing hum. "Good. I do too… Madoka's never looked so happy before."

"Akemi Homura… I wonder…" Junko began, leaving her thoughts for the deities to hear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

I wanted to give Madoka's dad a bigger role than he usually gets in the series and in fanfics. I love Tomohisa!

I do know I wanna continue, I have most of this story set up in my head, let's hope I don't screw up the execution~

Until next time, Mahous.


	2. Silence

_**A/N:**_

Quick chapter two for you!

Disclaimer: IDNOM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thousand Stars:<strong>_

_**Chapter Two: Silence**_

* * *

><p>Madoka was staring at the ceiling when Homura walked into the room, still wearing the rags she had appeared in, although her pancho had been discarded. Her leggings were decorated with dark purple diamonds down the sides, and her black shirt had buttons missing, the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. There was a little purple tie hanging loosely around her neck, and she wore the black slippers her father had asked for before dinner.<p>

"You sure like black, huh?" the princess commented with a giggle, noticing how self-conscious Homura was becoming the longer she stared. Homura stayed silent, but Madoka saw the little blush on her face - it was like the red color on her cheeks never went away.

They were to be in the dining hall within an hour, a maid had requested before she continued with her work, but Madoka knew they all knew she would be a little late. "Hey Homura, did you come here alone?" she asked, circling around the silent older girl like a predator. Her long hair brushed along Homura's legs, her dress barely scraping the ground. Her winged heels, a personal favorite of hers, clacked right in front of Homura's worn boots.

"I did," she answered quickly, not a hint of emotion to be heard in the sentence. Madoka sighed and stepped back, putting a hand to her hip. "Why do you ask?"

Madoka smiled and placed her index finger against her cheek. "Because you look like one of those wanderers who come and go to every town… I've met a few and they're very nice."

Homura made a noise between contempt and disinterest, but couldn't help the gaze she gave the floor. Madoka's room was definitely large. Her bed sat against the rightmost wall near the window, a balcony set up for her; to the left after all the space was a single, empty desk with a book on it, but no lamp.

The door to the bathroom was in the same direction as the desk, no doubt one fit for a goddess - another door (her closet?) was right next to the bed. Her room looked the same, but the bed was the only piece of furniture that gave it life.

"Homura?"

"Y-yes," she answered with a jump, taken back to reality. Golden eyes watched her every move until Madoka grabbed her hand, dragging her to the door.

"It's time for dinner now!"

Tomohisa almost shouted from his seat when he saw the two girls, but kept himself from waving like a little boy when Junko gave him a sly look. Instead, he crossed his arms and threw his nose into the air. "You two are late for dinner," he stated, watching as Homura took a seat farthest from the three, Madoka staring at her in concern.

"I'm sorry," Homura replied with a slight bow of her head.

The dining area was almost as large as the castle itself, with a high ceiling and windows plastered on every wall, a few portraits of former Kings and Queens hanging above the wall behind Tomohisa. His kind smile was a complete opposite to his ancestor, who was wearing a deep frown, accompanied by his large beard.

Maids and butlers, guards and other guests in the castle were running around, plates and trays in hand as they gathered around the table, placing all sorts of utensils before the four sitting down. Bowing, they all left at the same time, at the same pace, in the same direction. Homura awkwardly watched as the sole survivor poured her a glass of water, bowing before she took her leave.

"A toast to Homura, for conquering that horrifying line of suitors," Tomohisa announced, clinking his alcoholic drink with Junko, before doing the same with Madoka. He couldn't reach Homura from where he sat, but smiled when her eyes glanced his way.

Junko wiped her mouth before focusing her eyes on the dark-haired girl, obviously too in love with her broccoli to consider devouring it. "Homura," she began, making her shudder and drop her fork. The harsh sound echoed through the room, although she quickly lifted it off the glass plate and shielded her eyes with her hair.

"So why my daughter? Of all the people you know and see on a daily basis, some closer than others… why choose Madoka to marry?"

She was giving her a parental glare - one that demanded Homura look her in the eye and tell the truth. The Queen was known for her strict, motherly attitude in front of anyone Madoka's age. Her future daughter-in-law was no exception.

Homura took in a breath before giving a determined stare, one that rivaled even Tomohisa's in terms of seriousness. "Because it is destiny," she answered, not once glancing to the side where she knew Madoka and the King were in awe.

Eventually, Junko placed a napkin in front of her face as she laughed. "I definitely like her! Much better than any of the worthless men we had to listen to today!" Junko cried, tilting her head with a small smile as Homura went back to picking at her food.

"So Homura, did you like your room?" Tomohisa asked, taking a second to set his fork down. He didn't mind any rules or mannerisms as long as no food got on any clothing or the floor - luckily Madoka was a fairly tidy child growing up.

Homura simply nodded, no extra comment exiting her lips. Madoka frowned, concern washing her content expression. She exchanged looks with Junko, who seemed to have a glint in her eye, and both looked at the dark-haired girl again, just as she had the trunk of broccoli sticking from her mouth, lips twisted to show her dislike for the vegetable.

Both promptly burst into laughter at the sight, needing to turn away from the burning glare Homura sent their way. She pushed the food to the side and kept her head lowered, not wanting to see the many stares and hopeful glances the Kaname women gave her.

Tomohisa could only drink his wine and smile at the bubbly energy emitting from the table.

* * *

><p>"So that's her?" a maid stated, pointing to the wandering Homura. Now wearing her poncho over her clothes, and as the moon rose into the air, she decided to sightsee the castle on her own. Madoka was busy in the washroom, with maids tending to her long hair as they always did, and her parents were nowhere to be found. But she found she didn't want to be in their presence any longer, and relished in the sliver of time alone she was getting.<p>

Pressing a palm against the brick wall, pieces of concrete and mortar falling as she slid her skin against it while she walked, Homura tried to soak in the sight in front of her. Orange lights, from bulbs to lamps to even candles, illuminated the land of Love for miles. She could even see the houses on the horizon, orange dots flickering.

It was like an ocean of stars at her feet, beckoning her to explore it all until there was nothing left to drink and see.

"She's pretty boring, right? And so… black! The Princess is like her polar opposite…"

"You mean in energy right…?" they were getting farther and farther. "I thought the same thing.."

Homura sighed. They were all the same. Rumors, gossip, misinformation…

The memory of black, so much black… and red, splattering at her feet… Homura could still taste the iron on her tongue as she wailed, a familiar pair of red staring at her from the darkness. There were screams and fire and a clash of metal before she could see no more.

Pressing a palm against her mouth, Homura could feel the broccoli seeping up in her throat, making her mouth water before she began to gag in silence, huddling into herself against the wall.

"Homura?"

Jolted into reality, Homura was mesmerized by the snowy nightgown on Madoka's figure. It glowed in the moonlight, even sparkling at some point near the end, before shimmering into nothing. Her hair was let down all the way, and without those little pigtails, her hair did in fact touch the ground, although the bright pink was not tainted.

She could feel her presence even closer. Homura could smell the shampoo and flowers radiating from the Princess. Stepping away, she looked out the window again, a look of agony reflected in the glass.

"I'm alright," she answered the silent question, seeing Madoka's bare hands raise to touch her arm. It was a warm pressure on her skin, and she closed her eyes, succumbing to it for a second. "I will escort you to your chamber."

Madoka, disappointed in the lack of communication, nodded and followed after Homura. Her straight back, hidden underneath layers of dirty clothing, trembled with each step - yet the Princess could not see it.

"_You are just the same… like her. Wicked."_

"_A devil is what she is. Pure evil. Malevolent."_

"_Begone! May you burn along with the Devil!"_

Homura watched carefully with a hand gripping her elbow, as Madoka slipped underneath her covers before shutting the door. Her room was a fair bit away, but she figured she needed the walk to clear her head.

"Evening, Miss Akemi," one of the guards from earlier greeted. He had squealed the loudest, she remembered. Nodding, she passed him quickly, wanting to head to her room and nothing more. Her slippers made no sound against Junko's rug. They were bitterly silent.

The ocean of stars, and the excitement to explore were both drowned in a sorrow swamp of dark thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so she's gonna be married, eh?" A bite of an apple, followed by a cut of the steak placed before her.<p>

A red aura surrounded the table, not unpleasant, but reflecting those sitting at the table. There were a total of two, with the rest of the little wooden surface covered in plates of food, most being piled on top of the plate.

A sigh, and a wipe of sweat from the forehead of the glutton's guest with her handkerchief. "Yes. I believe the arrangements and invitations will be sent out soon. Please try to be present for this one, please," she requested, standing when a wave of their hand confirmed her suspicions that Queen Sakura Kyouko was not listening to a word she said.

Ruling the land of Fire and using such a position to stuff her face with all kinds of food was definitely one of the only traits people knew her by. In fact, most people didn't know what she looked like, as she preferred to be left to herself. But with most of the food going to the palace, not many really wanted to meet her at all.

"I'll make an arrangement, kay? Now you gonna eat or not?"

Shaking their head, her guest briskly walked to the door and lightly bowed before taking her leave, although her absence didn't phase the lonely Queen at all. In fact she seemed happier, and continued to bite into everything that touched her lips.

"Stupid Mami. Thinks I can't do things myself without her telling me to. How's this? You go back to your tea land and stay there! I don't need any help," Kyouko grumbled, wiping the crumbs from her face after inhaling half of a pie.

Behind her, and waiting at the doors to pick up her mess, maids and butlers, all watching as their Queen ate away her woes, sighed.

"Another busy night with the dishes," one of them mumbled, looking hopeless.

The palace in the land of Fire was smaller than that of Love, in that most of the rooms and hallways were compact, save for the kitchens which Kyouko personally wanted to be made bigger. That meant that anything going on in the west Wing could be lightly heard in the East.

And it was because of this that Kyouko positioned her dining area to be in the middle. So when she heard a shatter of glass and the marching footsteps of her guards in the East, she stood, scaring off her staff with a flick of her head. The fire dancing just a meter from the wooden table made her eyes glow with a dangerous anger.

"Again? Does he seriously not know when to give up?" she snickered, wiping her mouth one last time before slamming the wooden door open with her foot. It was going to be yet another night in the land of Fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

I would've continued, but I think that's enough for chapter two. Sorry it's a little shorter/rushed than the previous one. But we have Kyouko! Mami also made a slight appearance, but she won't be introduced or useful until later.

Until next time, Mahous.


	3. Smile

_**A/N:**_

Thanks for the reviews guys! As for the Guest review I am in fact aiming for much longer, more in-depth chapters (longer than even this one). The beginning is just a little _ehhh_. Expositions are hard for me to write, I'm way more into writing the rest of a story than the beginning. .

Disclaimer: IDNOM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thousand Stars:<strong>_

_**Chapter Three: Smile**_

* * *

><p>When had he become so soft? Was a question King Tomohisa asked himself many times in the past. He was open to anything, any sort of situation, and he wouldn't question anyone. There were always people who doubted him, that he was not suited for his title. He was too kind, too generous, too naïve.<p>

With the way he had quickly taken Homura in without question, anyone would assume he had known the girl for years. He knew nothing about her, where she came from, why she was there. But he couldn't deny the sense of belonging he felt as she interacted with his daughter.

Junko, sitting at his side with a gleaming cup of wine, had voiced her doubts. While Homura showed quick reflexes, and pretty much denied a room full of dozens of suitors, she didn't think Homura was entirely innocent.

"She has a certain look to her face," she had said, chugging the alcoholic drink over and over. "I don't like it and it's just... _there_."

Tomohisa sighed, and pressed a hand against her thigh to reassure himself. If Junko, Queen of criticism and harsh words could notice something he hadn't, he didn't know what he would do should Homura become a threat.

"Dear," he softly called out, forcing her to stop mid-drink. Junko gave him a questioning glance, and he leaned back on the sofa of their room. There was a warm fire burning in front of them, their bed a mess of sheets and pillows. The grandest window of all the rooms, stretching across the room as a wall - it gave him hope as he watched the stars twinkling in the distant sky.

"Have you ever thought of having another child?"

Spitting out her drink, his Queen looked at him in exasperation, eyes wide and cheeks burning. "Wh-what? But dear...!" She brought a hand to her lips and began thinking about the idea, remembering the day she held her tiny Madoka in her arms, a joy only a new mother could feel rising within her chest. "Sometimes... but -"

"I'm not that old, and I believe we can do it. I'm sure Madoka will be very happy," he chuckled.

As she was growing up, Madoka made it her mission to keep her parents to herself. Of course as she became old enough to speak to others, _she_ was the one who parted from _them_. "She's pretty much everyone's child at this point..."

Resting her head against his shoulder, Junko smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

><p>Madoka rose from within her sheets, giving a sleepy stare to the head of black hair poking through her new mess of fabric. There was a chair right by the bed, while Homura was resting her head on the mattress. Smiling, the Princess rested a palm against her hair, feeling the silky locks between her fingers. She noticed a slight dribble of drool escaping the other girl's mouth and suppressed a giggle.<p>

"You're a mix of things, aren't you?" she asked, leaning to the other side of the bed to get ready for her day.

Leaving the curtains closed for Homura's sake, Madoka gently shook her awake, not wanting to leave her alone as she went to the markets.

Lavender eyes, shining with a bright amethyst from sleep, locked with gold. Immediately Homura sat up with a turn of her head, crossing her arms. Madoka giggled, "I already saw you asleep, silly."

"Good morning," Homura mumbled, ignoring the comment. She stood before Madoka and lightly stretched. "I thought you would wake up earlier.."

"Good morning. And I usually get up by dawn, but…" Madoka looked away, towards her window before stopping her sentence short and grabbing Homura's free hand.

Pulling her along towards her bedroom door, Madoka could clearly smell the dirt and grime emitting from Homura's clothes. Seeing as she was clearly attached to them, Madoka called over a maid who usually stood by her door every morning.

"Miss Kazuko, please take Homura to the washrooms and have her clothes washed and dried by the time she's done," she requested, Homura awkwardly tilted against her arm. Kazuko noticed their jointed hands and smiled with a bow, waiting for them to part.

"Of course, Miss Kaname," she answered. "I will make sure she is done by breakfast."

Homura, feeling like a trade item, was then handed over to the brown-haired maid.

Saotome Kazuko was one of the most trusted maids of the palace. Whereas most of the maids wore the standard black and white uniform, Kazuko wore a pure white uniform with a pink headband in her hair - indicating she was the head maid, and the one the Kaname family held close. The same age as the Queen as well as her best friend, she had known Madoka since the day she was born. She was, in a sense, her aunt.

"She is too kind," she commented, pressing a hand against her cheek. Homura silently followed her, the black cloak flapping loudly behind her.

They reached the steep stairs, where a circular window made of stained glass stared at them in the face as they descended. Homura kept her posture as straight as she could to prevent toppling to her death.

"If I were the Princess I'd have those clothes burned," Kazuko giggled. "The men will not chase a ripped dress... but they will certainly not go after a mere maid, unless they happen to be a man who wants a woman to clean up after him, in the case I'd..."

Feeling the suddenly awkward aura coming from the older woman, Homura tuned her out for the sake of staying sane. The floor underneath the top was just as big, although there weren't as many windows - two every five minutes. There were wooden doors that stood ajar at the end of the hall, the only door on the entire floor.

Opening them, Kazuko revealed a spacious bathroom, a bright white with buckets and stools everywhere. Showerheads, and a large soaking tub stood in her face, a warm air surrounding her. There was a thin window right above the tub, letting in a stream of morning light. "Please remove your clothing and use any supplies you wish while I wash them," she requested with a soft tone of her voice.

Nodding, Homura slipped off everything, covering herself with her arms until Kazuko left with a bow. Turning around she headed to one of the stools to wash her hair. The spray was gentle against her skin, and the water was warm. Homura closed her eyes as she lathered soap against her arms and legs, the scent similar to Madoka's bed. Her hair took the most time, especially as it tangled and pressed against her back.

She barely looked at her abdomen before rinsing her body and hurriedly walking over to the tub. Without the tiny window above, the washroom would have been completely dark. Homura figured this was a place for the servants to wash. Closing her eyes, she waited.

"Miss Akemi," Kazuko called, arms full of Homura's clean clothes. Head half-deep into the tub, and making bubbles with her breath, Homura stood to dry off, ignoring the giggles coming from the head maid.

Dressing in a hurry, Homura brushed her hair with her hand. It seemed she was not used to the scent of cleanliness, Kazuko had noticed with the sound of her constantly sniffing. They headed for the stairs again, but it had taken longer to reach the main floor.

People were running about in every direction, almost like at dinner, except doing mundane chores like the laundry or breakfast and not bringing things to the royals; she couldn't sense their presence on this floor. Homura couldn't imagine what kind of mess the morning meals were. And she didn't want to know, avoiding the shining doors of the dining hall.

"The Princess is waiting for you in the back garden, she said. Shall I escort you?" Kazuko asked. She stayed like that until she heard the younger girl begin to walk away, boots barely making any noise.

At once, it seemed the echoes reaching the dome ceiling bringing in a pink light ceased, and only then could they hear Homura's heels touching the ground. She ignored them, eyes focused on the black doors ahead of her. Portraits and flowers were everywhere, even one of a younger Madoka wearing her signature white dress. The marble floor was a mix of red and white, extending to all the hallways that got darker as they stretched.

"Is she the one they chose? My but she is nothing like the Princess..." a jogging maid asked herself, taking a second to watch Homura's quick pace to the back. The entrance had been in the center in front of the stairs, and she had to walk through the eye of the storm to get to the last hallway, all the way to the right.

Once she opened the door, the bright sun struck her in the face, blinding her. The white castle exterior did nothing to help her, and she blindly wandered to the rear of the palace with her hand against the wall to confirm movement. She awkwardly stumbled towards her guess of where Madoka was, and covered an eye that was still in pain from the light pouring into her irises. She detested the sun.

To her left she could faintly see the houses and the market, all with a center road leading to the palace, and brimming with people. Then, a wall blocked her vision and trees were lining up, grass replacing the cobblestone under her feet. A shove of an unlocked gate, and she was surrounded by a calming aura.

It was like stepping into wonderland itself, with brightly colored plants and flowers surrounding the area, and a white gazebo sitting off to the right. Homura searched for pink, and only when she walked away from the wall did she see her. Crouched in front of a bushel of roses, Madoka was carrying fruit, fallen petals collecting on top of them.

"Madoka..." she quietly murmured, watching as the Princess placed a hand against her ear, a slight breeze messing with her hair. Homura steeled herself, and took in a deep breath of air to approach her.

At the sound of grass crunching under Homura's feet, Madoka looked in Homura's direction and smiled, another gentle breeze sending her bangs flying into her eyes. The sun brightened her pale complexion, and Homura could only compare her to a goddess.

"How was the bath?" Madoka asked, standing up. She wasn't yet Homura's height, and the dark-haired girl didn't take kindly to looking down at her. But after a few seconds of feeling Madoka's warm surrounding, she felt comfortable.

Keeping her face stoic Homura nodded and flicked her hair. "Fine. Warm," she answered. Apparently it was enough for the Princess, who lead her to the gazebo. It was shielded by a tall tree, green leaves brushing the roof of it. Madoka took a seat and gestured for Homura to join her. As she sat, Madoka set the fruits in her arms to the side, handing Homura an orange.

"I hope you like fruit for breakfast," she giggled, watching intently at the way Homura inspected the fruit. "I would have joined Mama and Papa, but they got busy and had to skip breakfast..."

"You don't like dining alone?" Homura asked, poking one of her nails into the peel. A light citrus jumped at her, which she dodged with a little flinch. The smell of the fruit was intoxicating, and a little overpowering. Madoka hummed and shook her head, picking up an apple with both hands.

She closed her eyes and looked up at the shielded roof, her skin tanner than it was when she was in the sun. Homura deduced her to be the most gorgeous person she had ever laid eyes on, no matter the setting. Madoka truly was a Princess.

"I don't like being alone," said Princess answered. "Although I know my Papa is always busy and Mama tries her best to get to know everyone in the castle…" Madoka cast a smile towards the blank Homura, finger still a centimeter deep into the peel.

"Well, I don't usually have to worry. I have Kazuko and the maids and all the people in the markets!" She tilted her head and took a bite, still holding the apple within both hands, like a baby bird she couldn't release. Homura tightened her hold on the orange, but managed to remove the outer layer quickly.

Fingers dusted with white, she split the orange and handed one half to Madoka, who was seemingly in her own world. "Here," she offered, catching the slight flicker of golden eyes before it was gently taken from her grasp.

"I'm not sure which one to eat first," Madoka laughed, holding both fruits in her hands. Homura shrugged and slid a slice of the orange into her mouth. It was incredibly sweet, with a little sourness to it that could only point to naturally grown oranges.

Madoka noticed her enamored expression, and set down her half on the handkerchief laying on her thighs. "Papa likes to grow plants in his free time, so he grows our own fruit and vegetables - this way we don't hoard most of the food from the rest of the town."

Homura nodded and covered her mouth to swallow. The reasoning sounded like something from the past, but she couldn't remember what it was. "He does a good job… these are very good," she said, slipping another into her mouth.

"I'm glad you think so," Madoka smiled, taking another bite of the apple. They sat in silence until both of their pseudo meals were finished, Madoka taking a chance to wipe Homura's hands with her handkerchief. Her skin was soft, but the middle of her palms were rough, calloused.

"Tell me where you're from, Homura?" she requested, entwining her fingers together. Homura ran her hand through her hair, a habit Madoka noticed. She didn't mind waiting for a response, even if the thought of rejection made her bit her lip.

Silence once again fell over them. Madoka watched as Homura, in thought, gazed across the garden, bushels of tomatoes and trees of apples swayed in a calm breeze. Her palms opened and closed, before she saw her turn her head. "It's okay if you want to keep it secret. But I will be your wife you know? We should learn to trust each other," she offered gently, leaning closer to press her hand against the dip of Homura's back.

"I'm sorry," Homura replied, still not turning to look her in the eye. Madoka nodded and backed off until she heard an intake of breath. "I… I can't remember." It was an obvious lie, but ironically Madoka could hear the truth in her words, although the sense of suspicion didn't subside until she stood, dusting off her rear.

Lavender stared at her questioningly until she was pulled up, white gloved fingers stroking her knuckles. The gesture made Homura flinch and steal her hand back, keeping it at her side. Sighing, Madoka put on another smile. "Is there anything you wanted to see, Homura? The castle is pretty big, don't want you getting lost and then disappearing on me!"

"People have disappeared before?" Homura asked, an innocent curiosity in her tone Madoka found adorable. Stroking her chin she nodded, and she saw the want to know flash before Homura's eyes.

"Oh yes! Many times. There was once a maid who worked at night, making sure everything was ready for the morning duty, when all of sudden on the fourth floor… _whoosh_!" she threw her arms in the air, and Homura flinched. "She entered the armor room and never made it out again…"

"And nobody's seen her since?"

"Nobody remembers her _existence_. It's a story everyone thinks was made up…"

Homura pushed open the unlocked gate and allowed Madoka to walk through before closing it fully, the sound of the lock setting getting a nod. They walked side by side despite the narrow cobblestone forcing them to literally press into each other. Homura's arm instinctively went around Madoka's waist to provide balance, shielding her face with her free arm to hide from the bright morning sun.

"Good morning, Princess!" one of the girly guards called out, his companion right by his side. Their suits were pure armor, with even helmets they had to wear to keep from being recognized outside of the palace. Madoka waved to them and ran the rest of the way to the very top of the large stairs leading to the marketplace. The thick gate kept most people out, and when they opened, it was usually to let someone out. Hardly anybody ever ventured into the castle without a reason.

"Good morning," Madoka greeted, giving a slight bow to the older men, who rubbed the back of their helmets with tinny laughs. "Have you met Homura yet?"

One of them nodded, the clink of his armor blocking his hum of response. "I did! Good morning, Miss Akemi," he said, placing a hand to his chest with a mock bow. Homura averted her eyes, although she mumbled an incoherent greeting only Madoka could hear from her distance.

"Ahh she's one of those quiet types, huh? Complete opposite of you!" the other laughed, placing both hands on his hips. They exchanged another short conversation Homura paid no attention to until the two were called by another to stand at both sides of the stairs to keep watch. Madoka waved and Homura followed her the moment she began to descend. Her heels made a light noise with each step, and Homura was entranced by the sound, keeping pace with Madoka's light steps.

"I usually go out for walks and talk with a lot of people, so I think you should meet them too!" Madoka grinned, lifting her dress higher to avoid getting it dirty. Every guard on duty bowed when she passed, and Homura could see the stares of uncertainty meeting her back with every person they passed. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

The moment they set foot outside of the gate, Madoka telling the guard at the base of the stairs when she might be back, Homura was met with a thousand pairs of eyes, all wide and fearful of her presence. Her trek to the castle was made quick, with her poncho shielding her face like she was another homeless wanderer, as Madoka had compared her clothes to.

"What is a person like that doing with the Princess?" a man whispered to his wife, who quickly turned the other way when Homura and Madoka walked by them. More and more people that wanted to approach her, stopped when they met with the blank stare of Homura's.

She stopped for a moment to reflect on her appearance. Was she _that_ scary to the average commoner? Sure she wore a lot of black, but she didn't think of herself as someone to be frightened of. Even Madoka had no problems grabbing her hand or sharing food with her.

Madoka, turning to watch as she licked her dry lips, thoughts all circling around one reason. Homura was in fact the opposite of Madoka - and if Madoka was a goddess to Homura, then…

"Ah, good morning princess," an elderly woman greeted, passing Madoka with a smile. The crowd suddenly went pale as they saw Homura nod in greeting, no sound coming out of her mouth but no evil emitting from her as she did so, although it was barbaric to think some sort of sign would appear above her head with the word "Evil" written on it. Some sighed at their hesitance before approaching them, beginning a morning just like any other.

They all happily walked up to them, grabbing Madoka's hands to lightly bow, some patting her on the head and others yakking away about their morning, Madoka joining in and asking question after question, genuinely interested in their lives. It would be a lie if Homura wasn't envious, especially with only very few people coming up to her. So she stuck to watching the crowd surround their kind Princess.

"Ah! Mister Kogami," Madoka shouted at a man with a child on his shoulders. She raised her arms at Madoka's call and her father made his way closer to her, stopping an inch away. "How has your wife been? Did the medicine help at all?"

The man, whose presence would have been skipped over in the palace, nodded. He gave her a huge bow without endangering his daughter and smiled. "Yes, thank you Princess. I don't know how to ever repay you…"

Madoka shook her hands and head in unison. "No, no need. I'm glad she's alright! And you attending my party the other night was enough. I hope to see her soon at my wedding?"

"Of… of course! It would be an honor to attend," Kogami replied, tightening his hold on his daughter's legs. She gave a little gurgle before waving goodbye to Madoka, who beamed at his back. She then glanced over to the lonely Homura and beckoned the crowd closer, keeping her palms around her mouth.

Homura wondered when they would return to the confines of the castle when she noticed the people lean closer to Madoka, who was whispering to them. They turned and grinned at once, like they were programmed, and began to slowly surround the dark-clothed girl.

Homura soon found herself with a handful of gifts, Madoka bowing over and over in thanks in her place - seeing as she'd drop everything if she moved an inch. "I have no need for these things," she commented, looking at the overly bright colors meeting her eyes. Just looking at them made her eyes sting. But the simple fact that they would freely give out things like clothes to a stranger bothered her.

"Aw come on Homura!" Madoka chirped, jumping in front of her companion to give her a bright expression she turned away from. "They're very friendly people, and you kind of have to get used to the gift thing… it took me a while to get them to stop myself…" She gave an awkward chortle before clapping her hands with a smile.

Biting her bottom lip, Homura shook her head. "How can you do it so easily?" she asked, glaring at the dirt road decorated with white tiles. She wouldn't dare look Madoka in the eye in fear of being exposed to such a sight again.

Madoka tilted her head. "Do what?" Though it should have been obvious, and Homura didn't want to say it out loud, with all the people still watching them from a distance. If she pointed out something like that negatively, she would sully the bright image these people had of Madoka.

So instead, she opted to voice another reason. "How you can easily fall into a crowd like this and still manage to connect… you are a Princess and they are…"

"Homura, have you ever been a person with power?" Madoka began, starting her walk towards the many manmade houses most of the people lived in. She waved absentmindedly at the people hanging out of their windows, having expected to see her. Homura didn't answer, and so she went on. "Someone like Papa is known for their position, like King… but, there's so much more to him than just that. And I'm more than _just _the Princess of Love."

She turned with her hands behind her back, an affectionate smile on her face directed towards Homura, the surprised look on her face being one of many that Madoka already adored.

_How is it that you can smile so easily? So freely? A genuine smile like that is…_

"I love the people here and I want to know them. Is that bad?" Madoka questioned, placing an index finger on her chin. "Although not everyone is friendly… like Homura."

"H-huh?"

Madoka nodded and gave the best upset face she could muster, the back of her hands on her hips. "Yeah! Homura's a meanie. You've never smiled more than twice since you got here!"

Surprised by the sudden topic, Homura stepped back, avoiding the drilling glare coming from Madoka's golden eyes. "I'm…"

"It's okay Homura," Madoka cooed, placing a hand underneath Homura's full ones. "We have lots of time to get to know each other, so… like I said, try to trust me okay?"

Homura could only give a half-hearted nod of agreement. Anything less would no doubt upset the Princess, but she knew deep down she desperately wanted to believe it to be true.

"Good! Oh there's _lots_ I want to show you now! Come, come!" Madoka squealed, running behind Homura to push her towards the uphill, giggling at the resistance Homura was putting on her feet.

* * *

><p>Tomohisa sighed and stretched his arms, finally finishing up the paperwork for the afternoon. Madoka and Homura were still gone, which upset his stomach at the thought more than once, but with the reassurance of his guards, he knew they were safe.<p>

"Still," he wondered aloud, turning to his window of his study to watch the bustling markets down below. "I can't help but feel like… something is going to happen…"

A gentle knock on his door caused him great stress, especially considering he had just finished all his work. Still, he called for them to enter and sat in his chair, pushing away the paper and books in front of him.

"Yo, so I gotta question to ask ya," his guest asked, stomping over to the seat in front of Tomohisa. Knowing exactly who it was without opening his eyes, the King chuckled and brushed his hair to the side, not surprised to see a frowning young Queen sitting with her arms crossed.

"Sakura Kyouko, what a surprise visit. I would have had Madoka stay if I knew you were coming over," he said calmly, despite feeling the anger boiling in girl's blood. If Junko was a tough stream to conquer, Kyouko was an ocean at high tide, waves crashing and pulling in anybody who dared touch her water. Although lava would be a more appropriate comparison.

The fact that she came in person, and so quickly too, proved she was a force to be reckoned with. The land of Fire was the farthest from Love; and took weeks' worth of travel by foot alone.

Kyouko rolled her eyes and leaned back, raising her hands behind her head. "I wanna know why yer dang messenger birds always gotta break my windows. I told you before, many times, that sending a person isn't too bad. A little _annoying_, but better than needing to fix my window every time!" she explained, slamming a fist against his desk. One of his books shuddered and leaned away, nearly falling had it not been for a fast catch by the red-haired Queen.

"I will compensate for the damage I've caused, Kyouko. We've trained them well, I'm not sure what happens on their way to you. Maybe fatigue…" he shrugged, and Kyouko growled under her breath. Tomohisa took a wad of money from within his desk and gently slid a few bills across the table. "Is that enough?"

She licked her lips, and he saw the glint in her eye; after all she was an incredibly easy-to-read teenaged Queen. Madoka was even better at hiding her desires. "For the trip here and back and we'll call it even."

They didn't meet often, but when they did, the rulers of the four Kingdoms always suffered from Kyouko's demands. Tomohisa didn't mind - it was like giving an allowance to his child; she didn't have a father to look after her anymore, after all. "Alright, alright… hey, how about you go find Madoka before you head out? I'm sure you saw her on the way here?"

"Always with this… say, is your Madoka seriously this great being? I mean… she's _your_ kid after all," Kyouko argued, giving him a hard stare between criticism and confusion.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," the King chuckled.

Kyouko stretched her neck in all directions before standing, dusting herself of the unseeable dust stuck to her outfit. She didn't usually wear dresses or overly fancy clothing like Madoka did, but even Tomohisa couldn't deny her sense of style was a little unique.

She had black pants lined with a red stripe on each pant leg, followed by a red blouse with the top two buttons undone, and a black tailcoat buttoned all the way. She looked more like the King from the land of Music, whom she said she stole the fashion style of. Although hers was more wild, and definitely stood out like a sore thumb. Junko always wondered why she dressed the way she did, but they could never figure it out.

"I guess I'll go see 'er. Wait a second," she spun and pointed a finger at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "_Wait a second_…! You just want me to meet the guy she's marryin' and judge them, don't you?! You have a way with words, you…!"

The door slid open then, and Junko poked her head in, a bright beam on her face. "Oh, Kyouko's here! How about you go see my Madoka? I'm sure she'll be delighted to finally meet you." There was a certain look to her smiling face the Queen of Fire didn't like, sending her into a sweat.

Kyouko, looking at the two adults with a defeated, quivering expression on her face, sighed and nodded. "O-of course I'm gonna go meet her! Yeah, should be fun…!"

In an instant, she was out the door with Junko's eyes on her back.

"This Madoka better be worth it," she grumbled, running down the stairs to head into cockroach territory and finally meet the legendary Kaname Madoka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Long, long, long. I like these lengths, but they definitely take a lot of my time to write. So I hope you liked it! Follow, fave, you know the drills!

Hm.. I wonder why Kyouko dresses the way she does? ;) We shall find out… later!

Until next time, Mahous.


	4. Semantics

_**A/N:**_

Kyaaa all the reviews make my heart go _doki doki._ And I really really wish I could reply to you guys but if I did explanations to your questions and comments it'd ruin the entire story. And I mean… the **entire** story. So, please bear with my terrible executions. c.c

Disclaimer: IDNOM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thousand Stars:<strong>_

_**Chapter Four: Semantics**_

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Sakura Kyouko despised the common civilian. She never interacted with those that lived in the Kingdom of Fire, and most didn't even know what she looked like. If she did talk to any of them, it was for matters about her own life and how to make it even better.<p>

The common people paid their taxes, which gave her money to spend on all the food she wanted. So in a sense, they were useful to her, almost like an army of ants that brought their day's earnings right to her nest. She prospered from their losses.

But this... the sight of Princess Kaname Madoka _crouching_ on the ground, _touching_ a brat covered in _dirt_, gave Kyouko the shudders. Huffing and puffing from the horrendous mountain climb she just had to endure (she seriously considered slicing the hills of the Kingdom in half), Kyouko slowly made her way to the pink-haired girl, a dark snarl encompassing her face.

"Is that really what a Princess should be doing? Getting down and dirty with her lowly peasants?" she questioned aloud, stopping short of the three before her. She drank in the sight of another girl, who was blankly staring at her, arms full of disgusting clothing probably donated by the people she didn't even look at on her way towards the Princess. Kyouko wasn't widely known in the Kingdom of Love as much as someone like King Kyousuke was, but those who did didn't bother surrounding her like they always did Madoka; but that was good enough for Kyouko.

Madoka stood, the child long since having run away at the intense disgusted glare Kyouko sent him. Gold and red stared each other down, until Kyouko gave up with a tired sigh, throwing a hard candy into her mouth. "God, if I can hardly put up with your dad, it's a wonder he thinks I'm gonna be able to get along with you," she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Madoka began, entwining her fingers together before her thighs. "I don't recognize you at all... "

Kyouko craned her neck to smirk at the Princess. "I'm Queen Sakura Kyouko from the Kingdom of Fire, nice to meet ya," she tossed, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Madoka lifted her hand to shake the Queen's, but was met with a look of odium.

"I'm not touchin' the hand that was just rubbing the dirty hair of a commoner. Who knows the germs spreading on yer skin now," Kyouko shuddered, giving her candy a harsh bite that broke it clear in half. She caught eyes with the uninterested Homura, and lightly marched up to her.

Madoka raised her arms as if to push Kyouko away, but stopped when the redhead began to lean towards her future fiancé, grinning like mad. "I expected a guy, not some queen of darkness…" Kyouko chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry?" Madoka asked quite loudly, her mask of politeness quickly deteriorating in front of the blunt and rude Queen. She wondered how someone like Kyouko could even rule a Kingdom. "Um.. that's…"

"Akemi Homura," her dark-haired partner stated quickly, her voice of indifference never wavering despite the challenging flash erupting in Kyouko's fiery orbs.

After a few seconds of silence, Kyouko backed off and threw her hands up in the air. "That's it? No "Nice to meet you" or even "it's a pleasure"?! Kinda royalty are you gonna be?"

Homura hardened her gaze and flicked her head aside to fix a loose lock of hair. "If I was hearing correctly, you never told me what your name was," she spoke, nearly squinting at the look of offense donning Kyouko's face.

Madoka realized that if this confrontation continued to escalate, the two would end up in some sort of fight and create a scene; she could already sense the people watching from their windows, some leaning out and listening to the words being spoken.

"H-how about we have some… some tea?!" she shouted on accident, shutting her eyes tightly. Homura and Kyouko turned to her at the same time, each furrowing their eyebrows at her shriek. Eventually Kyouko sighed and mumbled something about having snacks, and Madoka nervously nodded, leading them down the path the two had walked on before.

Kyouko eyed Homura's body as she idly walked behind the couple that she already knew had gotten annoyed by her comments. Jogging closer to the more mysterious of the two, she lightly tapped on Homura's back, shocking the other girl. "Yo," she grinned, ignoring the stinging glare sent her way.

"So where do you come from, Miss Darkness?" she asked, spinning to walk backwards. Her tailcoat slapped against the hem of Homura's poncho, throwing her arms behind her head. Madoka gave Homura a glance, as if also wanting to know, although she kept a neutral expression on her face.

Homura closed her eyes. "I don't think we know each other very well enough for you to know," she blankly uttered, walking past the frozen Queen. Madoka covered her mouth and worriedly looked at Kyouko's feet as she stomped on the ground with every step, tiny dust clouds forming in their wake.

"Okay so… if you don't wanna share with the rest of the class, how about you?" Kyouko asked, fixing her gaze towards the Princess. Madoka jumped and made a surprised gasp, thinking of her answer before shrugging. "Ahh you guys are impossible... "

The houses on either side of them began to change in size; instead of towering above them, they shrunk and shrunk, until only small shops unlike the stands at the market gave way to scents like bread and meat being cooked. Kyouko stopped to stare into the window of a deli, where a man was thoroughly dicing up a fresh cut of meat.

"Ahh lookin' at that's making me hungry… say, Princess!" she called, freezing upon seeing the duo gone from her vision. Letting out a thunderous shout of panic, she looked around until seeing a single lavender eye poking out from a tea shop, Homura giving her a hard stare. Ignoring the whispers of the commoners around her, Kyouko rushed over to Homura, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Shoulda told me you were heading in here!"

Homura cleared her throat and crossed her arms, suddenly free of all the clothes she was lugging with her. "We did. You were ogling the meat too much, Sakura Kyouko," she answered before flipping her hair and heading to the circular table Madoka was sitting at. Kyouko growled and clenched her fist, punching the air behind Homura's head as she followed.

It was a dark little shop with natural light peeking in through the roof and door. The tables and chairs were made of wood, although covered in cloth to prevent splinters. A little counter sat near the end of the shop, and two doors showed the people behind them hard at work with making their tea from scratch. Dressed in aprons and dresses that stopped at their knees with leggings covering anything underneath, they looked incredibly friendly. Like the rest of the Kingdom did, Kyouko gathered. Although they were still disgusting in the way they touched their cups and plates with their bare hands, after touching all the tea leaves.

Madoka's dress was pooling to her right, and Homura sat to her left. Kyouko, looking like she was there for business, regally sat down across from them, fiddling with her thumbs not more than a second later. "So, uh… anyway, sorry for that uh.." She averted her gaze, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay," Madoka smiled, removing her gloves from her hands. Kyouko flinched and lifted her arms before her face, causing Madoka to freeze in mid-air to watch her movement.

Laughing it off awkwardly, Kyouko shook her head and waved both hands with her arms stretched out. "Nevermind! Thought you were gonna smack me with yer gloves, haha!" she avoided the knowing gaze Homura gave her, and shook her head. "Anyway!"

She sighed and rested her cheek in her palm, drawing circles in the air that encompassed the two across from her. "So you two are gettin' married, yeah?" Red eyes locked onto Madoka, who nodded. "Why? Isn't she like… not popular?"

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked, sitting ramrod straight in the chair. It was the first time outside of the family dinner Homura had seen her posture so professional. Maybe it was the presence of a Queen that triggered it… despite said Queen being very rebellious to the traditional attitude most rulers possessed.

Kyouko rolled her eyes and absentmindedly began cracking her knuckles, the sound making Madoka cringe. "I'm sayin' it's a little weird, since she doesn't look like any royalty or nothin'. You bribing with money or what?" she asked Homura, who simply clenched her fists upon her thighs and glared at her. Her face, however, stayed its usual frozen state.

"I'm - "

"Excuse me Princess, Queen Sakura," a woman popped from the side, holding a metal tray in her arms. A clear pot of tea covered in steam and a few cups were placed in the middle, along with a mini cheesecake that Kyouko seemed to drool over the moment she saw it.

Kyouko glared at the waitress, making her flinch backwards as if she had done something wrong. "How'd ya know who I am?" she asked, slouch slowly revealing her tall stature.

"A-ah! I just h-happened to… to recognize you by your hair…! I mean if you'd like me to not address you as such I will.. m-ma'am!" she shouted, going still like a soldier being inspected. Kyouko had her leg sticking out from her chair, her right arm resting against the top of it as she watched the waitress in her still-form for a few seconds before sighing, forcing her to deflate.

"Ah whatever. Thanks for the cake and stuff anyway," she murmured, taking a slice right away to take a bite of, no forks needed. A hum of approval, followed by her mouth engulfing the rest. Homura and Madoka, almost in horror, watched as she took another slice. "So, your story? Don't think I'd have forgotten at the sight of food," she demanded, closing an eye to stare at Homura.

The girl in black stood straight at her last sentence, furrowing her eyebrows at the mere mention. "Sight of food… then you're… _you're_ the Queen that deliberately starves her Kingdom…" Homura's eyes steeled and she found herself glaring angrily at the redhead, who shrugged.

_"Papa likes to grow plants in his free time, so he grows our own fruit and vegetables - this way we don't hoard most of the food from the rest of the town."_

"Don't gotta share what the others don't deserve you know?" Kyouko suggested, smirking at the duo.

"How do you have the heart to do that to them?" Madoka asked, no trace of anger on her features, unlike Homura who looked like she was close to boiling over. Reaching over, Madoka placed her hand on top of her hand, eyes still connecting with Kyouko's blank red ones.

Leaning back with crumbs on her mouth, Kyouko shrugged. "Do you even know about economics in these parts? Let me break it down: the people that live around the palace pay taxes; those taxes are what gives me the money I have. With those taxes I buy food - food that gets distributed through the Kingdom. But because _I'm_ the one doing all that work, I take my fair share. And if that happens to kill off some people who don't have any… then oh well. Bigger supply for me," she explained, a dark expression taking over her face. Madoka flinched, and her gaze faltered, although she continued to try matching Kyouko's expression.

Homura, calmed from the warmth emitting from Madoka's hand, brushed her hair back. "So what you're telling us is this: the money your people selflessly give you is taken... to buy yourself things _you_ want. The rest you don't need is carelessly tossed to them. Am I wrong?" she kept her eyes closed; should she open them, she would break.

Kyouko gave a toothy smirk, "That's right. I'm not goin' outta my way to give them the kinda luxury I've got. They want it? Gotta work for it."

"Excuse me if I may be out of line, but…" Madoka cleared her throat, lips shaking in fear of being ridiculed by the red-haired Queen. "Have you ever considered how those people might feel? To come home everyday to a family and have nothing to feed them with? In this case why are they still serving you?"

A hand harshly fell upon the table, shaking the empty cups to the point they fell on their sides, rolling and clicking against the plates. Kyouko's glare was almost feral, like she was ready to rip the Princess apart. However, it was met with an equally dark look from her companion, Homura standing to glower down at her.

"You honestly think you know everything about poverty don't you?" Kyouko hissed, exhaling to blow off the steam piling in her body. This was not how her meeting with Madoka was _supposed_ to go. "I'll have you know I wasn't born with some golden spoon in my mouth… I _earned_ my title. I got by just fine, and there's no way I'm gonna share my glory with dirtbags who wanna leech off me."

"Sakura Kyouko. Your father was King until just one year ago when he died, leaving you to take the throne," Homura began to explain, picking up a cup to pour tea in. Kyouko made a guttural noise and clenched her fists on top of the table. However, Homura continued. "Your family had actually suffered from having no money, that left your mother and sister dead. From what I see, this is your revenge to all those people who refused to support your family in time of need."

Covering her eyes with her palm, Kyouko visibly shook and grabbed the cloth before her, taking in a harsh breath. "Shut up… you don't -"

"I know fully what it's like to be a victim of people like you. You must simply reflect on it, and fix your wrongdoings," Homura interrupted, finishing her rant with a sip of tea.

Madoka, the silent middle-man in the conversation, reached out to pet the top of Homura's head. "Now, now… let's just get along, okay?" she asked, eyeing the girl with a certain look in her eye. She desperately wanted to know more about what Homura spoke about, but knew it wasn't the right time yet.

"I'm… sorry," Kyouko mumbled, looking at nobody in particular. She deflated and slouched in her seat more, not wanting to look at Homura. "I just… how do ya know so much?"

Homura took another sip of tea, and Madoka nodded with a hum, taking Kyouko's side. One lavender eye looked at the two girls, and she shrugged. "That's my business," she stated, sliding a slice of cake on her plate. She took a bite and was quickly enamored, focusing all her senses on that single bit in her mouth.

Madoka slumped into her seat with a defeated sigh, and Kyouko quickly composed herself before taking another slice. "Well anyway, back to my original question, before you two started interrogatin' me... "

"Ah!" Madoka laughed, rubbing the back of her head as she took a plate herself. "Homura here showed off in front of a line of suitors… and that's about it…"

Dropping her slice, Kyouko stared at them, mouth open. Homura drifted her eyes away from the sight. "That's it? No… money bribin'? No father sellin' you? You might as well have chosen some random rat off the street!" she argued, chugging her tea to wash down the leftovers in her mouth.

Madoka giggled. "But I do admit the more Homura and I are together, the more I feel a connection forming…" a small blush appeared on her cheeks, and with the way Homura turned her whole head to the side the other girl was doing the same. "And Papa is working on a trial for her to conquer my heart with!"

"Trial huh? Well good luck with that. Me on the other hand? I don't think I need anyone to help me rule anymore. Although that damn Mami is always buggin' me like she's my mom," Kyouko scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Ah! You mean _Queen Tomoe_?! You've met her before?!" Madoka beamed, throwing the redhead a wide smile. Kyouko smiled sheepishly before crossing her arms with a confident nod. "Oh I've always wanted to meet her! What's she like?!"

Homura and Kyouko both exchanged a look while Madoka was now starstruck, and soon their animosity was replaced by amusement.

"Ahh, looks like I gotta head out now," Kyouko yawned once they finally exited the tea house. Madoka and Homura, who was now carrying a paper bag full of her new things, nodded. "Look, I… I guess I gotta start thinking of other people, so.. thanks," she huffed, averting her gaze when Madoka gave her a light smile.

She clenched her fist and brought a few fingers to her lips before a loud, ear splitting whistle broke out, Homura swearing she felt a gust of wind slice at her skin before loud hoofs smacking against the white tiles touched her eardrum. Immediately, Homura dragged Madoka away from Kyouko, the sight of a brown, tall horse in the distance making its way to where the Queen stood. In two seconds it was at her side, being fed a sugar cube she kept in her pocket. Petting him, she turned to the two gawking girls and smirked.

"This guy's the fastest horse 'n Fire. He'll get ya anywhere within a day or two. Awesome at running and not as needy as most of 'em," she introduced, noticing his eyes catching Homura's. She shuddered and took a step back, gripping Madoka's dress. "Well, we gotta get goin'. See ya at the wedding, and you better have some great food!"

With that, Kyouko gave a shout and off she went, towards the edge of the Kingdom until she disappeared on the horizon. Homura let out a breath and Madoka turned to her, resting her head on her shoulder; she felt the moment Homura went stiff and giggled.

"Is Homura afraid of animals?" she asked teasingly, drawing circles on her forearm.

"I'm afraid of drowning in your hair more than I am of animals…" Homura replied, keeping her blank stare in the direction Kyouko had disappeared to. Madoka's lips quivered and she eventually burst into laughter, dragging Homura back towards the castle.

"You've got a sense of humor I see," she sang, wrapping both arms around Homura's free one. The dark-haired girl slightly pulled on her arm, as if to get out of it, making Madoka pout before she released her hold.

Tomohisa was surprised to see the two girls appear again without the presence of the Fire Queen, and he smiled in their direction, Madoka beaming. "So how was Kyouko? Nice I hope," he greeted, chuckling when Madoka ran into his arms.

"She was unique, definitely… and then Homura scared her and she became friendlier," she answered, letting him go to go back to Homura's side. "I'm surprised she's my age and already a Queen!"

Junko, sitting on their sofa with a book in her hands, nodded. "She's a strange one alright, but I'm more concerned about Homura scaring her… almost nothing scares the great Sakura Kyouko…" She gave the dark-haired girl a look, and Homura responded by blinking. Then, she glanced at the King, who nodded.

"Um, Madoka? If you'll leave Homura with us for a bit? There are some things we need to discuss in private," he requested, knowing that with the look of surprise Madoka was giving him, she was definitely going to drill him later. But she nodded and turned, stopping only to give Homura an encouraging smile before she left.

Tomohisa sighed, and went to hang his heavy cape near the fireplace. Homura stood still, keeping her body in a straight posture. It was evening now, a bright orange encompassing the normally white Kingdom. The castle seemed to change colors depending on the color of the sky. At night it would be blue, in the winter it would be gray, and on bright evenings it was a near neon orange.

"Talk," Junko started, seeing how Homura's shoulder shook.

Sighing, Homura opened her mouth to take a breath. "She looked like she would attack Madoka, and I stopped her," she said, plain as day. The two froze and Junko blinked.

"Attack Madoka? Kyouko would never do such a thing..." she wondered. Glancing to her husband, she saw him gripping his pants. Kyouko definitely wasn't above harming people to get what she wanted; although due to her relationship with Tomohisa, Junko figured Madoka was safe. She guessed she had been wrong about the red-haired teen.

"Now Homura, we've been thinking about what you would do, and…" Tomohisa rubbed the back of his head, and Junko turned on the sofa, book forgotten on her lap.

Homura stayed silent as she took in the stern gazes the King and Queen gave her. Eventually Tomohisa sighed and dropped his shoulders. "We can't think of anything… but, now I trust you enough to be left alone with Madoka. So just… make her happy, alright? Until I come up with something to test you with that is!"

He laughed and waited for Homura's reaction, although one never came. She kept her head bowed, hair shielding her face. But what shocked him was the deep bow she gave the two of them.

"I will try," she simply said, turning to leave the room quietly.

* * *

><p>A girl sighed, resting her cheek against the glass of the carriage. Dressed in a blue mermaid dress and a white shawl around her shoulders, she glanced at the right where her husband was gazing out of the other window as well, deep in thought. There was a significant gap between them, although she wasn't going to complain about that any time soon.<p>

"So we're going to meet who again? Sorry I kinda dazed when you read the letter…" she mumbled, running a hand through her blue hair. Her moon-shaped ring lightly scraped her skull, although it wasn't a painful feeling. Her mind needed to come back to reality, after all.

Brown eyes turned to her, and the smiling face of her husband seemed to extinguish her inner woes. His black tailcoat nearly touched the floor from its length, although he always made sure it was perfect before even wearing them outside of the palace. Sayaka had to endure many episodes of him not knowing which tailcoat suit to place on himself.

King Kamijou Kyousuke was highly intelligent in the Kingdom of Music, and one of the most highly praised violin players of the land. Kyousuke charmed many, most of the time without his knowledge, and his wife would always have to remind him of the oblivious nature he possessed before he had the Kingdom infatuated with him. He was a perfectionist and highly critical of himself, although once he had a violin in his arms, Kyousuke was the brightest star of them all.

"We're meeting with a few nobles in the land of Tea; the Kingdom is also having a festival," he answered with another smile. Sayaka made an 'o' with her mouth, and nodded, letting her blue eyes gaze outside the window. Whenever he smiled at her like that, she could feel her heart breaking in two, and she didn't enjoy the feeling.

Kyousuke reached out to touch her hand, although there was no warmth when he placed it on top of her free one. Sayaka took a second to look at her ring and inwardly sighed, forcing a smile on her face as she turned to him again.

The day was still so young, and yet she wanted nothing but to go back to their palace and hide in her chambers.

"Huh?" Kyousuke murmured just as the carriage began to shudder and wobble uncontrollably. Sayaka then clenched his hand and moved closer to him as the wobbling got even more rabid before it simply stopped. Kyousuke placed a hand to her shoulder and nodded, "I'm going to check outside… maybe one of the tires broke off.."

Sayaka nodded and watched as he crouched out of the carriage, revealing his tall stature - one of the many reasons he was highly loved by all the women in the land of Music. They were still young and prone to being overcome by emotions; and this was one of the reasons he and Sayaka found themselves depressed and stuck. As extremely young rulers they had rules and elders telling them too much, criticizing their actions and words at any moment.

But there was only one reason Sayaka found herself unhappy with her situation, and that was -

"We have to stop in Love while it gets fixed?" she heard outside the door, Kyousuke returning to her vision. Sayaka felt her stomach drop, and she covered her face with her hands while they murmured more to each other, eventually allowing Kyousuke to return inside at her side. "I'm sure you heard huh?" he asked, watching as she nodded.

Sayaka didn't hate the land of Love. In fact, she preferred it way more than she did Music, her home Kingdom; the place she was called Queen. However, she couldn't bear all the happiness radiating off the people that lived there, and even just hearing the name sometimes sent shivers down her spine. They would crawl around her like bats… and always gave her things she didn't ask for or even need before she left.

"I guess we're making a stop for a night or two… go ahead with the detour!" he called out, Sayaka slumping into her seat. She would be able to get her mind off of her worries for at least a day - if not more.

Sighing, she allowed herself to be dragged away yet again by the man she called her love.

As night fell, she felt her head resting on his shoulder, a limp arm wound around her waist while the carriage continued to topple to and fro. Kyousuke did a lot to show compassion, but it was always with a rueful, tired smile Sayaka couldn't bear staring at, almost as if he was doing it because he had to, not because he wanted to. Then again, they were simply teenagers, burdened with the task of ruling an entire Kingdom by themselves.

"We're almost there. Luckily the two lands are close to each other, otherwise I don't know what we'd do…" Kyousuke mumbled against her head, the moonlight highlighting his face. Sayaka couldn't deny his looks; Kyousuke was handsome, he was dazzling, he was everything a girl could ever want.

So why was it that Sayaka couldn't love him?

Her hands shook as she stared at her ring again. The diamond surrounded by gold was now a deep blue, matching her hair color. Her eyes shone and she could feel the tears pooling into her ducts, threatening with all their might to fall if she didn't wipe them soon.

"I'm looking forward to it…" she managed to choke out, hiding her face. Kyousuke's chest rumbled, indicating he made a sound, although she couldn't hear it.

In between all the Kingdoms where empty plains, with dirt paths and wooden signs pointing every which way to lead someone to the Kingdom they needed to go to. On occasion they would see the average wanderer hidden beneath cloaks and rags, sitting beside a wooden outhouse made for them by the kindness of Tomohisa. No other Kingdoms offered support to them except for the Kind King.

Sayaka smiled at the thought of him. Like Kyouko, she too had a soft spot for Tomohisa, for being the kind person he was, but also because he acted like a father when her's wasn't there for her. (He was very popular with that it seemed)

They stopped for twenty minutes at one of the small bars for tourists, the white gate surrounding the Kingdom within their view. The moon was high in the sky, and basking a blue glow over the wheat surrounding them. A light green would begin replacing the dry plants the closer they got to the Kingdom, although Sayaka enjoyed the soft brush against her legs as she lifted her dress. Kyousuke held a palm against her lower back, noticing the brown horse boredly sitting next to the wooden bar.

"Huh, who'd be out travelling this late at night?" their driver asked, wiping his gloves on a dirty rag. His own horse joined the other one, and they engaged in their own conversation while the three entered.

"-otta few more drops to put in my bottle 'fore I go?" a slurred, loud voice asked the moment they walked in, tripping the bells and the man hiding underneath the counter. He looked frightened from his sole customer, slouching against the counter, cheeks almost as red as her hair.

Sayaka and Kyousuke exchanged funny expressions until they realized just who it was they were looking at. "Wow, who knew Sakura Kyouko got drunk when she was alone," Kyousuke commented, taking a seat a few spaced away from the drunk Queen.

"I ain't takin' no revenge… they're monsters I say! And she's their devil! Devil Kyous.. Kyoun.. ko. Devil Kyounko is here to bring heeeell!"

She waved her arms like a worm and spun in the creaky chair, the wheat against the window blowing in the opposite direction - possibly from her breath alone. The man at the counter quickly assumed a professional aura before going up to the royal duo.

"Ah! I know you two.. King and Queen Kamijou. I apologize for what you had just witnessed…" he mumbled, rubbing his hands together with an intake of breath. Kyousuke shook his head and smiled at him; not the kind of agonizing smile he gave Sayaka, but a genuine one.

"It's alright, we know her well. Besides, she provides some great entertainment… at times." He winced when Kyouko hit her forehead on the counter, her glass copying before the bartender had refilled her drink. A handful of change was placed on the counter, and then Kyouko took a large gulp.

Sayaka gave her an apologetic smile, and stood to use the bathroom in the corner, stopping only to pick up the money Kyouko let slip from her palm. She placed it back on the counter and giggled when the Queen of Fire looked around, trying to spot her.

When she was finished with her business, she noticed Kyouko had disappeared, Kyousuke digging into a meal he had ordered for himself. A plate of the same thing was at her seat. Sighing at the loss of someone she thought she'd have fun with, Sayaka trudged over to assume her role as the Queen of Music.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

And we have hit Sayaka! I repeat, we have hit Sayaka! I know some of you are already disgusted by the plague that is KyouSaya (not the one we love). But like I said, if I told you everything now, it'd ruin almost the entire story.

We also got some more mystery HomuHomu.

Until next time, Mahous.


	5. Stare

_**A/N:**_

Sorry for the delay in daily updates, guys. Holiday times called for my attention~!

Disclaimer: IDNOM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thousand Stars:<strong>_

_**Chapter Five: Stare**_

* * *

><p><em>"You vermin... you planned this a-all along, didn't you...?"<em>

_A pair of red staring into her own. A black dress. The sounds of people slamming against the wooden doors, blades clashing against the barrier._

_"My Queen..."_

_She could still feel the cold steel that she held in her hand, glimmering underneath the stars above them. Thousands of innocent, twinkling lights of purity, baring witness to what she was about to do._

_"May you rest in hell."_

_Laughter. _

She awoke with a shudder, eyes shaking like mad, their original color overshadowed by a dark haze. Homura reclined her head and took in a gulp of air to soothe her racing heart, but each time she blinked, all she could see was that familiar shade of red.

Groaning, she raised a hand to her mouth, wiping the drool in the corner of her lips before sitting up, a dizzy sensation overcoming her. For a microsecond, Homura noticed the silhouette of her nightmares, ominously standing at her door - which resulted in a harsh scream of terror that echoed through her room.

The figure, which she hadn't been imagining, loomed closer and closer to her bed, despite the concerned voice blocked out by her throaty roars. Homura tore the blankets off to escape, but ended up landing on her knees near the window, a weakened shake taking over her body. Her arms curled around her torso, bunching up the fabric of her pajamas.

"Leave… leave!" she shouted, trying to muster the strength to toss the pillow at her feet, but not having the courage to move. Closing her eyes, Homura could only see red - a red that pierced through her chest. A gag began to rise in her throat.

"Homura? Homura it's me, Madoka!"

A hand caressed her face, forcing her to turn to the side where a clearly shocked and worried Madoka was staring at her, warm gold chasing after her bleak lavender eyes. Homura, still in her dream-like state, scurried off to the corner of the room, bumping into the wall and closing in on herself, shielding her face. Her hands locked together to keep her in place, hair spilling over her shoulder.

Madoka crawled closer to her, keeping a distance in case she lashed out, but placed a hand on her foot, trying to convince Homura of her presence. "Homura please, don't be like this…" she whispered, watching carefully as Homura sniffled and wiped her eyes on her knees, white silk pajamas clinging tightly to her skin.

"G.. Gre…" Homura uttered, sobbing mid-sentence. Leaning forward, Madoka pulled her into her chest, her long pink hair surrounding them like protective vines. Tightly, she pressed Homura into her body, feeling her shivers and sobs until Homura's hands began to cling to her back, dull nails pressing against her skin.

"I'm sorry…" Homura whimpered against her neck, obviously so distraught and unaware of her surroundings that she allowed her walls to crumble ever so slightly. Madoka's heart shattered at the sight, and shut her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing down her face; at the moment, she needed to be strong. "I'm sorry I k-... killed you… I didn't… I wasn't… h-he did..."

Running her hand through Homura's sweaty hair, Madoka shook her head and willed herself silent. She had many comforting words bubbling into her throat, but with Homura in such a state of shock they'd go over her head and eventually lose meaning if she repeated them. So she stuck to simply supporting Homura while she mumbled things that made no sense to her from her distance.

Eventually, she noticed her mother standing at the door, hand caressing her elbow as she watched the two carefully. Madoka shook her head, quietly shooing Junko out of the room, the shadow of Tomohisa flickering across the hallway as well. She hadn't noticed just how loud Homura was being.

"It'll be okay, Homura," Madoka quietly whispered, closing her eyes. Homura continued to tremble and weakly utter apologies until she unconsciously drifted to sleep, Madoka soon joining her on the floor.

When she awoke, Homura was staring at the ceiling, a cloth touching her forehead. Blankets were wrapped around her, and her right hand was firmly grasped by none other than Madoka. Said Princess was quietly napping in her seat, white ribbons missing from her hair, letting it all flow around her. Turning her head and flicking the cloth to the side, Homura watched as her modest chest rose and fell, warm white fabric of her night gown pressing against her skin.

Blinking, Homura could remember her dream, vaguely recognizing the near splitting image of her nightmares, sitting peacefully just feet away. She looked down at Madoka's smaller hand, slightly cold, but softer than the silk pajamas she was wearing. The dread and nauseousness faded as she continued to drink in the sight of her future wife, stopping just at her slightly parted lips. Slight bursts of air escaped her mouth. A sign she was breathing.

If she blocked it, covered it with her hand, she could surely…

"Are you two awake yet?" Kazuko asked from the door, carrying a tray full of bright and steamy food, the smell making Homura want to upchuck. She bowed before stepping into Homura's room, barely registering the fact that she had no tables or dressers to set the food on. "Ah, sorry… I didn't realize…"

"I can hold it," Homura answered, barely taking a glance at the head maid. Kazuko hesitated, but did as Homura said, gently setting it on her lap, careful not to bump the tray against their hands. Homura nodded, and Kazuko quickly left the awkward aura building in the room.

Staring at the cup of tea in her hands, Homura's eyes widened, shaking with realization of what kinds of thoughts had drifted and swarmed in her head. Covering her mouth, Homura kept the stomach acid sitting in her body, shaking off the sick feeling the moment Madoka began to slightly squeeze her hand. She was still out, her head lolling to and fro in a pattern. Left, tilt, upside down, right, down.

"Madoka, I'm…" she mumbled, a frightened expression on her face as she stared at herself within the bright liquid sitting in her hand. It rippled and steam rose into her eyes, but it was all the same. She was the same.

"Mmm… Homura," Madoka mumbled, reaching her free hand over to rub one of her eyes, molten gold staring her in the eyes as the Princess began to drift into consciousness. A smile reached her face, and Homura set down her untouched cup of tea down to hand Madoka the other, knowing she was still half-asleep.

Nodding and brushing her hair, Homura cleared her throat. "Good morning, Madoka…" she uttered, feeling small against the hard stare the Princess sent her way. Homura couldn't describe the feeling, other than uncomfort, as Madoka said nothing; she simply reached over to pick a strawberry off the tray, and surprised Homura by lifting it towards her lips.

"Say aah," she sang, closing her eyes with a tilt to her head. Homura, red at the tips of her ears, stared at the red fruit, the color shimmering off of her skin. Reluctantly, Homura leaned forward to take a miniscule bite from it, shivering when Madoka thrust it in between her lips, a bit of red dribbling down her chin. "Ah! Sorry Homura!" Madoka giggled, watching as the dark-haired girl scratched at her skin with her hands, careful not to stain her pajamas.

As they ate in silence, Madoka calling the plate of fluffy pancakes only Kazuko could make perfectly. Homura ate the dainty biscuit with a bit of blueberry jam, but overall didn't eat much compared to her partner.

"Are you sure that's all you'll eat?" Madoka asked as she stood, stretching her sore limbs before heading to the door. Homura half-expected her to leave to her own quarters, but found Kazuko at the door, ready to take their tray from their possession. She was gone in an instant. Madoka quickly closed, then loudly locked the door, pulling Homura's eyes over to the door handle. "Ehe, is it okay if I shower here? It's pretty cold out there in the morning…"

It took a second before Homura finally registered what she was saying, to slowly nod despite the hard glare her eyes willed on their own. She wobbly stood, noticing how Madoka's hands twitched each time she took a step to her folded clothing on the corner of her bed. "If you wish. I will go to the bathing chambers and wash there," Homura answered, gathering her things. She had gotten used to the servants' baths; it was quiet, peaceful, and warm in there.

"Oh! I'll go with you then!" Madoka yelled, throwing herself against Homura's side, pressing her cheek against her shoulder with a grin, wanting to laugh when Homura began to lean away. "Unless Homura's shy about her body?"

Her stoic fiancee said nothing before they left the room. From the hall, Madoka opened the door to the steep stairs they had first taken, closing it lightly while Homura offered her arm, in case Madoka lost her footing.

"I've never been in the baths before! Miss Kazuko usually never lets me in no matter how much I beg," Madoka giggled, tilting her head to see another day beginning out in the markets. However, Wednesdays were spent elsewhere, and she clenched Homura's sleeve at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Homura asked, taking one slow step after another. The two wore slippers, the bottoms scuffing against the concrete stairs, echoing into the black abyss below. Madoka nodded, although the puff of her cheeks told Homura otherwise. "It'd make me feel better if you told me, Madoka," she forced, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Blushing, and stopping where she stood, Madoka loosely held onto Homura's now outstretched arm, the older girl looking up from a few steps down. "R-really…?" the Princess asked, fingertips gently pressing into Homura's arm. "You'd feel better?"

"Unless it involves affairs I shouldn't know about, then yes." A flicker of a candle, the sole on above them, barely allowed Madoka to see her expression.

Madoka smiled and jumped down the steps to stand next to Homura, back into her usual good mood. "I have archery practice, but my old teacher went away to teach in the Fire Kingdom… so I don't know who will be there now…" she sighed and rest her cheek against Homura's shoulder again, feeling the small twitch underneath the silk fabric. Madoka sighed, but kept her words bubbled in her throat, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"I have minor training, but I am sure you know more than I do," Homura answered, not familiar with holding a bow any longer. She had discarded it long ago, never wanting to do with it again. Madoka groaned, stopping when they reached a door in the middle of the staircase, undetected by anyone unless they knew the castle from the back of their hand.

"I can't wait!" Madoka giggled, throwing her arms up before pushing the door open, the sound sliding down the hallway in both directions. Homura could barely see the larger staircase at the end to her left, void of people despite it being early morning.

She wasn't worried, but not very confident in the aura of the castle.

"Oh come on, Homura! Please!" Madoka begged from inside the bath, pouting at the hidden backside of her partner, covered by a black river of hair. Homura silently rubbed her skin, refusing to turn around to let Madoka see her body. Usually she wouldn't have minded seeing a person or two when she walked in, but they usually never begged her to put herself on display; and for a Princess no less!

"There is nothing to see," Homura answered calmly, gulping when she looked down at her moderate chest. It was nothing too special, but in comparison to the Princess….

Madoka, leaning in the rub with her hair tied up, glared at her future wife. "We'll be doing more when we get married, there's no reason to be shy!" she argued, seeing how Homura quickly lifted the bucket to pour water over her head, a shiny raven glistening in the ray of sunlight pouring in. The sight of Homura's hair had her in a trance, to the point she found herself standing, and crouching down to drag a finger through Homura's locks. As they separated, she noticed a little birthmark resting at the base of Homura's neck, running her finger over the section of skin.

A loud, high-pitched squeal rippled through the air, causing the room to shake at its intensity. Holding her hands against her head, Homura's glare was far from the usually pseudo-scary ones she sent to the others, and Madoka laughed, leaning to bump foreheads. "I didn't know you could make such a cute sound…"

However, because Homura was sitting, and Madoka standing, the older girl was given a great view of her chest, forcing her to teeter back with a dark red complexion. "M-Madoka, please... " she coughed, crossing her arms. She dodged each little swipe Madoka made for her body, still seated, until Madoka's palm pressed against her shoulder, sending them both to the floor.

Homura locked eyes with Madoka; wet pink locks slipping from the towel on her head, golden eyes murky with confusion. Turning her head, Homura glared at the wall, her gaze doing little damage to the brick and mortar that stared back with much more intensity. Looking back up, Homura barely registered how close Madoka had become, their noses touching.

"I just want…" the dazed Princess began, closing her eyes and tilting her head. Homura pressed her head further into the floor, and used all the force she could muster to remove herself before the door opened, a few women freezing at the sight. The three maids dropped their towels in shock.

Water everywhere, towels strewn about the floor, and the Princess engaging in a heated kiss with Homura's collarbone, the dark-haired girl a dark red from her toes to her ears..

"P…." one sputtered, the three of their skin tones turning from a pale to a rosy pink.

"Princess!?"

* * *

><p>Homura kept her eyes closed, poncho covering her crossed arms as she and Madoka sat in her parents' bedroom, Junko standing above them with an angry expression on her face.<p>

"Just what were you thinking, in the grand washroom no less?!" she shouted, tapping the top of Madoka's head with a rolled up stack of Tomohisa's paperwork. Madoka simply chuckled, arms and knees pressed to her body in a tight manner; Homura simply kept her eyes closed, although her eyebrows were furrowed sharply, indicating her annoyance.

"If you're gonna do that, do it in your rooms! I can't have people spreading gossip about your affairs, Madoka," she chided, leaning down to make eye contact with her nervous daughter. Madoka averted her eyes to plead to the King, however he was much too busy staring at the painting of his fruit bowl to notice. Junko pressed her index fingers against Madoka's cheeks, pulling her face forward. "Although I never expected you to be a top…"

"M-Mama!"

Tomohisa jerked forward, covering his ears with the palms of his hands, as if it would stop the words from ringing in his head. A King he may be, but he was an innocent soul who would rather not speak about private matters with other people. "J-Junko I think we should change the topic…" he asked desperately, shutting his eyes; Madoka could see an almost pained expression on his face.

Homura raised an eyebrow, but refused to open her eyes lest she meet with the furious ones of the Queen. She'd rather be punished than engage in an argument about a misunderstanding. "Madoka," she called calmly, briefly glancing at the blushing Princess. "When are your lessons?"

Jumping, the three of them looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, hidden behind a handmade rack for coats and Tomohisa's cape. "A-ah!" the Princess wailed, hair lifting on its own at her shock. "Ten minutes! Um… um…"

"I will take you there," Homura offered, standing. Slowly, she awkwardly lifted her hand to Madoka's face, twisting her neck in such a way that Madoka couldn't see her face. However, her eyes were in perfect alignment with the previously raging Queen, who could only smirk and raise an eyebrow at her. Homura's lips trembled at the sight, but after a rough bite of her tongue, the movement ceased.

Madoka, smiling and blushing, took the offered hand, standing and running her free hand down her dress, while Homura continued her staring contest with Junko. "Mama, I'll be late…!" she weakly called, noticing how slack Homura's hold was.

"Alright, alright… but oh! Make sure she doesn't hurt herself, Homura," Tomohisa smiled, nodding when Homura's stoic expression turned into confusion. After a few seconds she mirrored his action and allowed Madoka to drag her out of the room, looking like a rag doll.

Junko wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against the back of his shoulder. She felt the tense muscles underneath his layers of clothing, but she knew only one thing would smooth them out - and it wasn't a massage. "Are you sure this was the right thing to do?" she questioned, pressing her palms against his back.

She had doubts about Homura, despite Tomohisa's insistence she was a good girl at heart. The black aura surrounding her felt too dark, too _evil_, to consider her a comparable candidate for her Madoka. It was always mentioned how opposite the two teens were - she had heard that same comment millions of times as she ventured the castle - and although it was due to conflicting personalities, Junko could see through the steel barriers.

Just staring into Homura's lavender eyes, she could see the lurking darkness within her, threatening to spill out at the right moment. If it wasn't the icing on the cake, the sudden terror spilling from her dreams in the middle of the night wasn't some coincidence either.

Junko didn't trust Homura. She could feel something wasn't right with her.

"I… I still think she's a good girl," Tomohisa countered, staring at the moving pendulum on the grandfather clock. "Madoka has become attached to her since day one; I can't take that away from her…"

Sighing, Junko simply nodded and looked over to the roll of papers she previously held. The writing she recognized as her husband's, although she hadn't bothered to read its contents - therefore was unaware if they were important. The rest were all pretty much the same, one of them being a distinct chicken scratch only someone like Sakura Kyouko could understand. While she was indeed the Queen, Junko never snooped through her husband's belongings, not wanting to get into matters where she wasn't concerned.

"Is this the invitation to the wedding? Tomohisa…" she groaned, smiling only at the sound of his embarrassed chuckle. "We haven't even announced it to our own Kingdom!"

Tomohisa jumped. "Yeah, I know… well it's just a rough draft so…"

His Queen caught him in a kiss before he could let out another pouty thought.

"King Tomohisa!" a voice interrupted, forcing them to part immediately at the sound of Kazuko's appearance at the door. Other than their daughter, the King and Queen never allowed anybody else but Kazuko enter their room unpermitted. Bowing, and sensing her best friend's irritation, she smiled. "It seems King and Queen Kamijou have made an appearance at the gates," she began. "Shall I make an arrangement for a feast tonight?"

Tomohisa rose an eyebrow at the information, and nodded. "Of course! Please have them in their regular guest rooms for tonight, should they need to stay," he responded in a definite tone, despite the blush on his face as Junko glued herself to his neck. "J-Junko... "

"Oh please! Kazuko's seen more than this." She winked over to her head maid, who nodded despite her displeasure showing around her body. "You know, I've heard rumors about one of the guards having his eyes on you, Kazu~"

The head maid blushed and shook her head, crossing her arms. "I've learned from the last time! I will have no need for any assistance through hearsay. But thank you for your… ahem, advice, ma'am," she countered, smiling at her friends before turning to resume her duties. Tomohisa and Junko shared a laugh at the memory.

There had been rumors of multiple guards being interested in the Love Kingdom's head maid; as a result, Junko and Madoka had gone around interviewing each and every one - along with a blind date night between them all and Kazuko to determine who was right for said woman. In the end, every guard had become hesitant to approach her, and avoided speaking to her again at all costs, thinking she had psychotic elements and was therefore undateable.

"I'm curious how Kyousuke and Sayaka have grown since the last time we met. It was at the end of the war when they had been named King and Queen…" he trailed off at the memory and frowned, shaking his head before Junko pulled him away towards their sofa.

"Ah I can't wait to reunite little Sayaka with Madoka again! They were like best friends before she moved away…!" Junko gushed, smiling brightly. If the girl hadn't lived in Music and married Kyousuke, the Queen would have personally chosen Sayaka as her daughter's wife.

* * *

><p>Homura couldn't believe this... this awful display of humiliating herself. Staring at the arrow currently being pulled out of a sand bag by Madoka's new teacher, an older man with glasses, Homura couldn't believe she had utterly missed her target sitting a mere twenty feet away. Glancing to Madoka's side, the Princess had completely hit her targets, the bulls eyes filled at different angles with her arrows. Compared to Homura's awful single arrow sitting at the edge of the large target, it was almost embarrassing to try again.<p>

"It's okay, Homura!" Madoka cheered from a distance, quill empty. Her white dress had been replaced by a loose-fitting white blouse that clung to her body, with pink threads stitching it together. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail; making her look years older.

The dark-haired girl felt an annoying gnaw at her side from the sound of her pity-filled tone. Shaking if off, she resumed her position to attempt to hit the bullseye, remembering each step to pull the string.

Meanwhile, Madoka resumed her own position that she had formed on her own; instead of simply standing like any other archer, she crouched on one knee and shot her arrows horizontally. Despite the unorthodox method she managed to hit every target, which was good enough for her teacher.

Homura returned to her thoughts, something catching her attention in an instant: the slightly blurred target meeting her vision. A wave of anger surged through her body before dissipating, knowing Madoka was watching intently. Her eyesight should have been absolutely perfect; she had made it so, so what was happening?

Letting go of the arrow, she shocked herself when it went up instead, going in an arc before falling over the wall they couldn't see over. The shooting range was to the east of the main palace, with the building made out of wood for traditional purposes. They heard it hit something, followed by a cry of surprise.

"Whoa! Where the heck did that come from?!" a familiar voice to the Princess yelled, getting the pink-haired girl to become giddy with excitement. "Kyousuke, did you see that?"

"I didn't… are you okay?" he responded, sounding tired compared to Sayaka's overly excited tone. Then there was a slight sigh from him as the sound of wheels rolling on the cobblestone blocked out any other words they might have said. Madoka, jumping at the sounds, ran to her teacher.

"W-would it be okay to cancel the rest of the lessons?" she asked, fumbling with her gloved fingers. He crossed his arms and sighed, ruffling his own hair at the situation. The hard stare Homura gave him didn't necessarily scare him - but he'd rather not deal with her anger if he had refused the Princess. Nodding, he allowed Madoka to change and saw that Homura returned to pull one more arrow before he approached her.

"Do it like that and you'll mess up your shoulders. Straighten your back, and pull the arrow with two fingers, not your fist," he called, pushing her back to straighten itself. Homura made a sound of discomfort, but upon letting the arrow go, found it hitting the edge of the bullseye, if only a few inches away.

"Continue practicing and you'll get better," he advised, throwing his hands into his sleeves. Homura walked past him to set her bow and quiver on the wall, giving her target one more glance before disappearing. Smiling, the man nodded and went back into his office.

"Oh I can't wait to see her!" Madoka giggled as she nearly ripped off her training clothes. Homura turned around quickly, nose pressing against the door as Madoka folded and set said clothes into a little cubby-hole, releasing her hair from it's constraint. It floated back into place, no dents or bumps to indicate she had it tied. Turning her head, she noticed Homura pressing herself into the wooden door, almost as if she were trying to merge with it. "Homura? Are you okay?"

Jumping, Homura nodded and kept her cool - lest something like the baths happen again. "I am okay. Finish changing, Madoka," she answered, sounding a little too desperate with her second sentence. Too soon she found Madoka's giggle nearing her ears.

"Oh? So Homura is jealous of humans! To the point she gets nervous around other girls!" she teased, pulling on her arm. When Homura's body, suddenly made of stone, didn't budge, she gave up and pulled on her dress, pulling her heels out of a second cubby-hole before appearing behind Homura. "Alright, I'm done~" she sang, watching as nervous, doubtful lavender orbs turned to her, and she giggled when Homura opened the door to leave.

She gave a loud thank you to her teacher before pulling Homura to the exit, blinking at the sun when they came out. The training area was covered by a sun roof, leaving them in the shade for hours. "They must have gone towards the castle, but… knowing Sayaka…"

"Sayaka?" Homura questioned, eyes widening. "Miki Sayaka?"

Madoka shook her head and hummed. "Nope! Kamijou Sayaka, you mean! She married the used-to-be Prince of Music a while ago. So now he's King and she's the Queen," Madoka explained, tugging on her hand to pull her faster. Unlike the market area, this area was remotely quiet, with a few houses not as close together surrounding them. There were clothes hanging to dry and stray animals wandering quietly.

Homura found herself enjoying the quiet scenery compared to the overly excited atmosphere of the market and general palace areas. Stopping for just a moment, she caught sight of a tiny forest area just behind said houses, near the gates at the edge of the Kingdom.

"Homura?" Madoka asked, noticing she had stopped in her tracks. Her dress blew in the slight wind, as did Homura's long dark hair that forced Madoka's golden eyes to drink in the sight. After a few seconds and a quick realization of what she was doing, she blushed and rushed over to grab her wrist. "I-I can't have you getting lost on me now…!" she forced, cursing herself for stuttering.

Homura looked down at her and nodded. "That would be truly awful," she commented.

When she met with Miki Sayaka, Homura expected to be lashed out at, or attacked. Even questioned; but instead, she was met with a socked index finger in her face and a blue-haired Queen being enveloped in a hug by the Princess.

"Sayaka! Oh it's been too long!" she gushed, nuzzling her cheek against her friend's. Sayaka, red-faced and confused about her situation, wrapped her arms around Madoka's slim waist to return the hug.

"H-hey Madoka!" she laughed, knowing Kyousuke was watching just feet away. "Yeah it's been a while! How are you?"

Madoka giggled and pulled away just a few centimeters and flickered her eyes to the side quickly before closing them. "I've been fine, maybe a little busier than usual… what about you?" she asked, sending a smile to the silent Kyousuke. He waved lightly at her and nodded his head at the small look Homura gave him.

"Eh, you know… meetings, meetings and meetings!" she threw her arms into the air and turned to her carriage. "But we're actually kinda stuck here for a bit, since our carriage is a little beat up. We were hoping your dad knows someone who can fix it…?"

Said carriage was about to fall apart, as the journey to Love had taken its toll on the wood. Their driver was currently turning one of the wheels over and over, hearing the creaks and squeaks of pain coming off of it. "Ah… and we have no way of contacting Mami to let her know… this is really bad…"

"We do have a few repair shops here, but I'm not exactly sure where they are… hehe," Madoka awkwardly responded, looking over to the disappointment being etched on Kyousuke's face. "Oh! Sorry, Homura... " she reached over to pull Homura closer to her, presenting her like a fine dish. "Guys, this is Akemi Homura - my future wife!"

The two were silent, confusion on their faces until Sayaka burst into surprise, hair threatening to turn red. "What?! N-No way! They're already going to pair you guys up…?" she shouted, grabbing the attention of the wandering civilians, all of them gawking at the sight of the Music royalties. Madoka giggled and Homura stepped away to avoid being grabbed again.

"Well, it's not happening as quickly as you think. Right now, Homura's in a trial to win over my parents!" she explained, sounding no less concerned than pointing out the sky was blue. Sayaka sighed and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Sounds like something your dad would do… but anyway, nice to see you agai -"

"Yes, nice to meet you," Homura interrupted, closing her eyes. Sayaka raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, although didn't question her behavior further. Kyousuke said nothing, as he simply followed their carriage driver back into the torn apart vehicle. Sayaka sighed and began to follow him, but was stopped when she felt a slight tug on her shawl, the look of Madoka's disappointed face forcing her to stay in place.

"Ahh alright, I'll stick around. They're probably gonna head to the castle," she said, watching as Kyousuke poked his head out of the window, concern flooding his features. Sayaka pointed to the pouty Princess glued to her side and he smiled, saying something to the driver before they took off.

Homura continued to stitch her lips together, although she could already see the suspicion forming in Miki Sayaka's mind. The Queen was a few years older than they were, and would no doubt come to some sort of conclusion if Homura wasn't careful.

"So I have a question," Madoka suddenly said, breaking the silence as they made their way down the white cobblestone path; their heels all resonated through the path, hitting the concrete walls on either side of them. Trees stood tall above them, some growing brightly colored fruit, others simply showing a proud display of green leaves. A distinct, dark shade covered them, although bits of sun poked out, making the dresses of Madoka and Sayaka glimmer.

Homura blinked to rid of the sharp bits of light coming into contact with her irises.

"What happened between you and Kyousuke? You used to be so close…?" Madoka asked, not noticing how Sayaka flinched in shock before smiling ruefully at the plants around them. Further down this path was one of the main roads leading to the palace; two others on the east and north led in the same direction.

Sayaka patted Madoka's head, her shawl slipping down her shoulders. "So you noticed, huh…? Well, I…" she began, blinking the oncoming tears. "I'll have to tell you later, okay?"

Homura questioned the relationship between the two; they were close, she could tell. With the way Madoka was extremely affectionate with Sayaka and how nonchalant said Queen was about it, they often were together. A bit of her skin burned at the sight; why? Why was Madoka so close to someone like Miki Sayaka?

Furrowing her eyebrows, she was too deep in thought to see how close Madoka was getting to her until their foreheads bumped. Flinching, she jumped back and glared, hand reaching into poncho, freezing the moment she saw Madoka rubbing her skin.

"Oh, I…" she began, stepping closer to her. Placing a cool hand on the Princess' forehead, she could feel the heat enveloping the slight bump. Madoka made a sound of discomfort while Homura focused on lightly massaging the wound. Stepping back when she couldn't feel it any longer, Homura gave Madoka a questioning gaze.

Blushing, and playing with the hems of her sleeves, Madoka nodded and turned away. "Th-thanks Homura…" she whispered, running back into Sayaka's arms whilst nervously gazing in Homura's direction.

However, Homura could see the widened ceruleans staring into her orbs, as if she had finally figured something out about Homura. Sayaka, however, shook her head and continued to chat with the Princess until they began walking again.

She could not let Sayaka remember her, Homura deduced. If anything, she'd destroy all she was trying to hide. And that would ruin everything.

_I will destroy her if it comes to that point..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

So I got a PM asking about this, but the ages of the characters are not the same. Madoka is the youngest, being 15; Homura is 16; Kyouko is 16; Sayaka and Kyousuke are both 18 (hence why they are K & Q); Mami is 26 for certain reasons.

Anyway, late happy holidays to you guys! And there shouldn't be any more long delays in updates after this one, I hope.

Until next time, Mahous.


	6. Sword

_**A/N:**_

I'm almost done with the set up! Just one more chapter, I think.

Because I can't reply to the _**guest**_ review: Thanks! Gah I wish I could explain, but I guess you'll just have to wait why that is? Although you've almost _completely_ hit the nail on the head. I am trying to stay close to canon, but I also want to have a little bit of a twist of my own~

Disclaimer: IDNOM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thousand Stars:<strong>_

_**Chapter Six: Sword**_

* * *

><p><em>It was a party full of older people she didn't know, with their kids regally sitting next to them, smug looks on their faces towards all the other children who held no status. She watched as her Queen trotted merrily across the ballroom, engaging in multiple conversations - each of them dissipating into awkward silence as the patrons stared at the women in fear. The Queen laughed, holding a hand against her mouth before spinning to join another conversation. <em>

_Huddling into a corner, hoping the darkness would shield her presence, Homura was wary of any and all eyes trying to meet hers. She ignored the short greetings sent her way, turning her eyes back to her empty table, the blue tablecloth a reminder of where she was. _

_There was a grand party in the Kingdom of Music; one that celebrated the crowning of Prince Kyousuke. He was a mere fifteen, but was one of the more respected men through any land; when he grew older, everyone knew he would beat King Tomohisa in terms of charm. Said King and his Queen were absent due to the Princess' illness, and were unable to attend. Homura was glad; she never met them and never wanted to. _

"_Homura," her Queen snapped, throwing the girl her empty glass. Pink cheeks met her gaze, and Homura squinted at the sight of the woman's black dress shimmering in the light. Her own was almost the same, although adorned with grey patterns she barely paid attention to when she received the outfit. "Fill that back up now," the woman ordered, smiling when she did as she was told. _

"_Ah, there you are," a voice she came to hate said in a light manner. His white suit and red tie gave his identity away. An exchange of glances; one of indifference and another of amusement, Homura began her trek to the drink area to refill the Queen's glass. _

_The station was empty; the table full of different drinks, labelled accordingly, however, the ones wanting to get more stood by, frozen at the sight of Homura's presence. She ignored them, however, and finished what she needed to do, slipping in a bit of the stronger alcohol to ensure they'd leave early. _

_Just as she turned around to return to her previous spot, a hand stopped her, literally pressing into her face. "Remove your hand," she said quickly, not enjoying the feeling of someone touching her so strangely. _

_They did as she said, and she wasn't surprised to see the playful Miki Sayaka grinning back at her, a light blue sundress donning her body. Not quite royalty, but not just any other girl, Sayaka was special to the people of Music. Not only exceptionally talented in the art of the sword, she also could teach classes on music, despite not knowing how to read nor play the notes she lectured on. She was a person the younger girls looked up to. _

"_Hey! Long time no see, huh?" she laughed, noticing the odd drink in the younger girl's hand. "Ehh? There's no way you drink, right?!" _

_Turning her head to where her Queen impatiently waited, tapping her long nails against her arm, Homura shook her head. "No, it's for her. Now if you'll excuse me…" _

"_Wait, wait," Sayaka interrupted, intercepting her step forward with her elbow. If anybody had been looking at them, it would have looked more like Sayaka was ready to strike her. Which could have easily been a possibility. "You know you can always say no, right? Why do you always do as she says?"_

_Teeth gritting, Homura clenched the glass in her palm tighter. "She is my Queen and I am to do what she says, nothing more. Now please, if you'll excuse me," Homura answered sharply, flipping her hair with her neck before moving on. Her plastic glasses slid down her face, quickly fixed with a shove by her left hand. _

"_Finally," her Queen scoffed, snatching the drink and gulping its entirety before letting out a large sigh of relief. "Now that that's over with, _he_ wants us back to our palace to discuss the plan further. Get ready to leave immediately."_

_Homura froze at the command, and looked around frantically to check if anyone had listened to her loud voice. Thankfully, everybody tended to avoid the two sole women in black. Nodding, she caught sight of Sayaka leaning against an empty table, playing with a pair of clear blue dice, decorated with the forte sign on each side. The Kingdom's symbol. Averting her gaze, Homura nodded and followed her Queen to the doors, feeling the sting on her back as Sayaka continued to watch them depart, no longer visible as they descended the main stairs. _

_The burning began to seep into her skin once they got outside, and she had to turn around to see the girl on the balcony of the palace, facing the southern path that led to the gates. She held in her hand one of her signature cutlass blades. Homura felt something within her stomach twist in a disgusting manner, and turned to part, not wanting to answer to Sayaka's silent call of justice. _

There is nothing you can help me with, Miki Sayaka.

_As the war tore on, blades utterly destroying the palace rigged with explosives, Homura stood proud at the roof of the castle, watching flames of despair spew from the makeshift windows, cries of agony reaching even the starry heavens above. She pulled off her lenses and dropped them to the concrete ground._

_Feeling the torn muscle of her arm, knowing Miki Sayaka was safe beneath her room, Homura turned to watch the ripped remains of her Queen appear before her, heavily breathing and glaring at her with a bloody gaze._

"_You… witch…"_

Homura blinked, feeling Madoka pressing her forehead into her shoulder, Sayaka's fingers tightly poking her cheek. "Wake up," she ordered, one hand on her hip. Homura wriggled in place, needing to move from the two people currently restraining her body. Sayaka moved with a sigh first, while Madoka giggled and moved away after a few seconds.

"Geez, still on about the touching thing?" the blue-haired Queen questioned, an annoyed stare sending Homura in a fit of shivers. She could never handle Miki Sayaka's attitude; even after some time had passed.

Madoka pursed her lips but stayed silent, her eyes drifting from her friend to her fiance. "So you guys did know each other?" she asked.

Sayaka crossed her arms with a slight nod. "She was - "

"I was a merchant in Music for a while, before I came here," Homura interrupted, closing her eyes. It was a sudden lie, one she couldn't believe had spilled from her lips. "Mi- Kamijou Sayaka would always visit, although she'd forget to buy things."

Giggling, Madoka nodded toward her friend. "That does sound like you!" she laughed, not noticing the look of anger on the girl's face. Homura could tell Sayaka was missing pieces, otherwise she would have reacted much differently; but she had to prevent anything from reaching Madoka's ears.

"H-haha! Yeah, Kyousuke is still into those little yarn dolls I used to make, and Homura here is an expert at them, riiiight?" the Queen asked, slyly smirking at the suddenly nervous Homura. Said girl nodded, arms stiffening at her sides; her poncho was much tighter against her shoulders.

Madoka clapped her hands and jumped ever so slightly. "Ohh! Do you think you can make me one, too? Please Homura?"

"If I have the materials, I may," she answered. She had minimal experience in making yarn dolls, but she was sure she would be better at those than at archery.

The three were nearing the markets now, and could see the carriage waiting for them at the base of the staircase leading into the palace, guards already at their side. Kyousuke had stepped out and was immediately shrouded in women handing him gifts, each barely registering his approaching wife. Sayaka, however, looked more confused than she did angry.

_Since when were the people here so friendly? Not like they haven't always been, but… then again I haven't come here much since -_

She glanced at the stoic Homura and squinted her eyes in suspicion. "It's her…" she whispered, jumping when the shorter Madoka looked up at her, tilting her head. "A-ah! Nothing… um, it's hot! Yeah, hot…!"

"It is no higher than seventy-five degrees," Homura smugly commented. If she had any talent in expressing emotion, she surely would have smirked towards the Queen. However, as she had none, Sayaka was forced to deal with her sarcastic tone.

"Ah, well… you won't have to stay in the sun long, Sayaka…" Madoka began before approaching the guards. She bowed towards them and turned to the crowd gawking at the King of Music before forcing them to disperse. Sayaka, raising an eyebrow, nodded in approval. Homura simply stood there, and she turned to her as Madoka explained the situation to her guards; the same ones that squealed in delight at the girls' presence.

"Okay, what's up with you? Scared of the truth? Sorry, but I remember too much to just forget it, and - "

"Miki Sayaka," Homura once again interrupted. A dark stare met her eyes. Orbs no longer their original color, they swirled with an inky darkness Sayaka could only call demonic. However, when she blinked, Sayaka was staring right back at Homura's typical emotionless lavender. "Bring this up again around Madoka and there will be consequences."

Sayaka took a step back, nearly ripping her dress with her heel had it not been for Kyousuke's quick hand against her back, a worried expression on his face. "Ah!" she blushed, regaining her posture. "Sorry, I was just getting a little hot."

"It's fine," he answered, stepping back. "They're going to take the carriage themselves to let us rest. Miss Madoka will lead the way to the palace." Kyousuke gestured to the smiling Princess waiting at the first step, Homura already making her way towards her.

Sayaka was sure Kyousuke didn't remember anything about Homura; the most they shared was a short hello before they parted ways. And Homura had never met Madoka, as the two were absent for majority of the meetings following the incident, with Madoka being prevented from being around… someone. Sayaka couldn't remember why Madoka's parents forbade her from attending any meetings with any other Kingdom. And what Homura wanted with the Princess was unknown, but Sayaka would not sit by and watch her best friend get torn down by a monster.

The moment their feet touched down on the palace floor, they were met with warm welcomes and bows from the staff, the King and Queen personally at the foyer to greet them.

"Hello, Kyousuke, Sayaka," Tomohisa loudly said, throwing out his arms for Sayaka to jump in. Junko patted her head and brought Kyousuke in for one as well, both exchanging the younger couple when they were satisfied. "We're glad you are here, although by accident."

The Kingdom of Music was closer to Love by a mere three days, sitting in the West of the map. Fire was located in the far north-west, while the Kingdom of Tea sat in the far East, past a desolate land void of any plants or people. It almost rivaled Fire by just a few days' walking distance.

However, when Tomohisa warmly greeted his daughter and Homura, she knew something was wrong. Homura's evil aura radiated off of her body like a poisonous miasma; how Tomohisa was blind to it Sayaka could not tell.

She and Junko shared a look, both surprised when they realized someone else had been suspicious. The older woman gave her a nod, a knowing look telling her all she needed to know.

"So, have you two eaten yet at all?" Junko asked, wrapping both arms around their necks. Kyousuke, the more embarrassed of the two, struggled in her grasp and chuckled. "I'm taking that as a no. Kazuko! Prepare a late lunch for these two please!"

"Right away!"

Sayaka stared at her food, not wanting to eat in the presence of Homura. The girl sat across from her, intently staring at her plate of bread.

As she and Madoka had eaten previously, she hadn't been hungry much; Madoka wasn't at all and chose to do her daily market walk. Now in the presence of four royals, she felt like a mouse, especially knowing Sayaka grew angry at her by the second.

"Ah, Tomohisa, dear," Junko said, stopping the conversation between the two men. Her husband gave her a look and she smiled. "Would you be so kind to bring me the white wine? I forgot to have it brought down here…" Giving him a look whilst batting her eyelashes, Tomohisa chuckled and stood, Kyousuke aiding him in their journey to find wine.

As soon as the door closed, Junko and Sayaka snapped their necks to the silent girl. Feeling their gazes on her, Homura sat straighter in her chair, dropping her utensils. "Yes?"

"Look," Junko began, leaning forward on the table, glaring at her. Homura met her eyes with ones of disinterest - which seemed to anger her even more. "I want nothing more than for Madoka to be happy with someone she loves. But you..."

"You're planning on doing something to her," Sayaka realized, dropping her own utensils to stand, a dark look on her face. "What do you want with Madoka?" she demanded, slamming a hand down on the table. She would never forget the pain in her skull as Homura forcefully attacked her; to see her now, eating with the Kaname family, getting close to Madoka, like a normal human being… it made her sick.

Junko clenched her fingers together, waiting for Homura's response. A small devious smile, followed by Homura standing over them, had her on edge.

"I wish to protect her, as I was ordered to, and came here for," Homura quickly answered, closing her eyes. A flick of her hair blinded them from its dark color, and soon she was out the door, the large object swinging in her wake.

"That girl…" Junko sighed, slumping in her seat. "I wonder why Tomohisa can't see her…"

"So you saw it too?" Sayaka questioned, leaning on her elbows. Sighing, she was no longer hungry and pushed the plate aside. "Ever since I met her I just knew something was… dark, about her. I just wish she would talk to someone…"

Junko nodded, hoping Sayaka's theory of Homura using Madoka for something evil would not come true.

* * *

><p>Homura dug her fingers into her arm, a dull feeling erupting in her left forearm, her muscle clenching and tightening with each round of pain she dealt to it. Shaking in place she collided into the brick wall, covering her face with her hand.<p>

Another vision of wrapping her hands around Miki Sayaka's neck; silencing her from revealing Akemi Homura to Madoka. "What am I doing…" she uttered, legs nearly giving out. Her thighs shook, the motion hidden beneath her black tights. The pale diamonds had her looking away, and she could clearly see the red eyes replacing Madoka's golden ones, the Princess standing at the stairs.

Before she could scurry away, Madoka's arms were around her waist, pink hair brushing against her cheek. "Whenever you want to talk, we can talk, okay?"

_You're too kind_, Homura thought bitterly. She hadn't realized she had said that out loud until Madoka's nose was pressing against her neck, a faint feeling of her breathing fanning her skin.

"I'm just worried about my Homura," Madoka giggled, hiding her face underneath her hair. Homura pressed a hand against the back of her head, squeezing her for a moment. She felt warmth spreading through her body, replacing the ice in her blood before stepping back, feeling Miki Sayaka's eyes tearing into her spine.

"Hey," the Music Queen drawled, running a hand through her hair. "Do you still have those little training grounds here? You know, with the fencing and the jousting and the other stuff?"

Madoka tilted her head and hummed; and because she was still close to Homura, the vibrations reached the shell of her ear. As if on instinct, Homura reeled back and turned around, trying to cool her skin down. Sayaka, watching with interest, smirked and turned back to her friend. Madoka giggled and nodded at her, clasping her hands together before turning around to take her there.

As with every kingdom, Love too had its own set of soldiers ready for battle, although they were the least used of all four lands. However, there was still a place for them to train, although it was a bit away from the palace, running just minutes away from the Kingdom's gate. A few guards were required to tail the three for any suspicious activity, but kept their distance from the two royals and Madoka's fiance.

"Why do you need to go here?" Madoka asked, giggling each time the wheat brushed her thighs. It had been a while since she left the palace at all, and it was nice that her parents let her do things freely when Sayaka was around. She knew Sayaka was a huge fan of sword fighting, and had a few swords of her own, but she had never seen her in action.

Sayaka crossed her arms, turning to Homura. Her dress lifted just a bit, avoiding the dirt ground they walked over, bits of brick and chipped pieces of wood crushing further under their weight. "If King Tomohisa isn't gonna do it, then I will!" she snapped. "Akemi Homura, do you know how to fight with swords?"

"No," the other girl replied, ignoring the way Sayaka faltered in her step, Madoka sidestepping just an inch to avoid being crashed into. Homura lightly pressed her palm against her lower back, keeping her a distance away from the confused Queen. "While they're good for long-ranged attacks, you will be in trouble if someone were to break that defense."

"Homura knows a lot about fighting," Madoka commented with a little smile. "You know archery, have good reflexes and you're really strong!"

Flipping her hair, Homura's ears turned red; her dark locks covered said colored appendages. "I don't know about that; I'm sure Queen Kamijou knows more than I," she replied almost sourly. Sayaka met that tone with a smug frown, smiling when a black building came into view.

The training grounds weren't anything special; in comparison to the one in the Fire Kingdom, Love's was a mere playground. However, instead of being rigged with obstacle courses and war-like simulations, there were dummies and stations to train on something specific. Many guards and soldiers already there were surrounding the large wooden wall made for climbing. It sat at an angle towards them, making it the perfect balance trainer.

Surrounding the entire area was a tightly secured metal fence, with barbed wire preventing intruders from entering to steal the mock weapons they had in stock. It looked almost like an exact replica of a boot camp ground, save for the cabins.

They were to enter the black building where weapons and outfits awaited those who wanted access to train before being able to join those in the back. Madoka's presence alerted everyone immediately, the man at the desk jumping with a smile. The black building was actually very small; with the entrance door to the grounds and the exit being a mere five feet away, and a back area where all the weapons lay. It was black for intimidation purposes, but Madoka knew better than to be scared of her own men.

"Princess!" the bald man shouted merrily, nearly jumping the desk had it not been for its height. "My, what a wonderful surprise, we never expected a visit from you."

Madoka shook her head. "Well it's not like I try to avoid it, but…" She gave the shirtless men being showy an uncomfortable cringe, the sight nearly making Homura walk over to them had it not been for the tight hold on her wrist. "A-anyway! Uhm, Sayaka wants to use the training grounds for… something?"

He turned his gaze to the confident Queen, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Oh my, and Queen Kamijou!? This is a dream come true…! Of course, right away!" he yelled, running a hand on his bald head in nervousness. He ran to the back for a moment, bringing out two white camouflage outfits as well as gloves to protect their hands. They were smaller than the one's being worn by the men around them, and Homura figured they were tailored for women. However, she couldn't see a single female around.

"We don't usually hand these out to our men, but for you two we'll need to keep them from being hurt, right?" he gushed, sounding ecstatic. Madoka nodded and worryingly stared at Homura. She closed her eyes, no expression on her face. The bald man noticed her presence and jumped, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, who is this?" he asked warily, taking in her outfit. The amount of black in contrast to the white everyone wore (even Sayaka had something white on) made him suspicious. "Wait, you can't be… from the K-"

"Who I am is none of your concern," she interrupted. He scowled, holding back on giving the two royals their outfits. Homura caught him in a staring contest, in which he gulped and sighed.

"You can't be her. She was much more evil," he commented before heading to the back again, returning with another set of clothing for her. Homura gracefully took it and began to look around, making him suspicious again.

"You can't expect us to fight with these kinds of shoes," she said, ignoring how concerned and angry both Madoka and Sayaka looked. The bald man sighed and pointed to the door behind them, directly facing the counter.

He nodded, "All in there."

As they got the rest of their things, and slipped on their clothes, Homura placed hers in a cubby far from everyone else, nodding when she tugged on the heavy military boots. The entire outfit was heavy, she disliked it. Trudging over to Madoka, who was having trouble tying her boots, she crouched on one knee and began to do it for her, avoiding the smile on the Princess' face.

"Thanks, Homura," Madoka giggled, taking the offered hand to stand. The other girl stayed silent, but didn't flinch when Madoka entwined their fingers together. Approaching the impatient Sayaka who was already holding two swords, they allowed her to go through the door first, Homura ignoring the harsh glare from the bald man.

_I don't need to worry about him. He doesn't remember at all. _

If he did, surely she would be dead.

Sayaka lead them past the crowds of wall climbers and small amount of archers, dirt clouds clogging their nostrils. Madoka sneezed lightly into her elbow, clinging closer to Homura's arm despite no danger eminent around them.

Stopping in the far corner where a handmade battle ground was (really it was just lines of unused rope making a rectangular shape, hidden in the dirt), Sayaka tossed the blade towards Homura, who quickly separated from the Princess in time to catch it.

"You could have hit Madoka," she said, not at all concerned with the small sting in her palm. Sayaka shook her head.

"But I knew you'd catch it. Anyway, how about we make this into some sort of fencing game? We'll see if you're really worthy of Madoka," she began, twirling the generic blade. Homura, still awkwardly holding hers, stepped back, shielding Madoka with her body. If what she thought was right, then Sayaka was planning on trying to harm Madoka, harmlessly of course, in order to get Homura to react. "If I touch her three times, you lose."

"You won't be able to get near her," Homura darkly responded. Tomohisa wanted Homura to keep her safe; even if Madoka's friend were to try and playfully hurt her, Homura would stop her.

Sayaka hummed with her mouth opened, dropping the sheath in her hands to the side. "Brave words. Let's see if you can, Akemi Homura!" she yelled, lunging quickly towards the duo. Madoka shuddered behind her, and Homura hadn't figured out out to retrieve her blade; still stuck in its sheath, she realized after plucking at the dented metal appendage that it was specifically broken, much to the Queen's advantage.

Barely blocking the harsh slash coming from above, Homura shuddered. Her left arm's muscle screamed, feeling like it would explode at any second. Sayaka leapt back to see her clutching her arm, cringing in anger. "Let's call that a warm up? How're you feeling over there, Madoka?"

Still shuddering in fear, Madoka jumped and shook her head. "Wh-what are you doing, Sayaka? Homura said she can't fight with swords!" Seeing the look on Sayaka's face, then Homura shaking her arm to rid of the pain, Madoka frowned. Something was wrong here. Very, very wrong.

"I know what she said, Madoka. But still!" she cried, going for a horizontal clash. Homura lifted her sheathed sword with her right hand, the other pushing Madoka back to avoid her getting touched by the tip of Sayaka's blade. They clashed, the sound reverberating through the training grounds. The rest of the soldiers had stopped to watch the spectacle, however, none approached any closer than a meter. Even Madoka was in danger of being caught in the crossfire.

Sayaka leapt for another stab, her whole body twisting to the right before she used her legs to lurch forward.

Pushing with her weight, Homura leaned back, the tip of her nose getting pricked by the blade. It continued forward until she heard Madoka shriek, the sound of clothes tearing grabbing Homura's attention.

With her palms pressing against the dirt, she used her feet to throw Sayaka off balance. Crying in surprise, Sayaka tilted backwards and shut her eyes when Homura's black hair shrouded her vision. Suddenly, the veil of black sent her into the past, where she saw herself conversing with the same black demon called Akemi Homura.

"_Move back, Miki Sayaka. Retreat now, or you will die."_

"_Brave words, Homura. But I'm not leaving this until she's gone."_

"_Then you leave me no choice…"_

_All she saw was Homura approaching her, then a hand shoving her against the wall, straight into the nearly destroyed bust of the nearly defeated Queen. Bits of marble exploded into the air from the force, which would have literally split her head open and killed her had it not been for her hands keeping her from falling into the busted statue further. Sayaka, through the tears of red running down her face, watched as Homura continued on her way down the hallway, a glistening blade in her hand. _

_Blue eyes rolled back into her head, and Sayaka allowed herself to succumb to her amnesia. _

Opening her eyes, she found herself on the ground with Homura in possession of her blade, the pressed against her throat, Homura's other hand gripping her wrist with furious strength. Eyes wide, Sayaka stared up at the heaving Homura, looking horrified towards Madoka, who was examining the tear on her knee. There was no blood, although the sight of it looked like it would send her into hysterics. Just the thought of Madoka being hurt seemed to make Homura freak out.

This was nothing like the Homura she had met and talked with. That Homura was… deceiving, conniving… however, just the sight of her eyes made Sayaka want to run her cutlass through them, to prevent anyone else from having to look at those demonic stares.

"Are you okay?" Madoka asked, crouching off to the side, worry etching on her features. Homura dusted herself and held out a hand to assist her, making the Princess smile in happiness.

Sayaka reached out to take it, but stopped, shutting her eyes. It took a second before she took the hand, glaring at the pale skin gripping her own. "This doesn't mean I'll give up," she breathed, wiping the sweat from her skin before smirking. "But c'mon, I said _three_ times, not one. Keep going if you can, Homura!"

Madoka stepped back, her hands clutched behind her back. A small smile made its way onto her lips as she watched Homura attempt dodging and striking despite not knowing how to properly wield or even use a sword. The ones they allowed in training were pretty thin, although they were extremely sharp compared to most. Although she should have been, Madoka wasn't worried they would hurt each other; Homura still couldn't even get her sword out of its sheath, but continued using it!

"I can't wait…" she whispered, face softening as Homura turned to her to make sure she was okay before jumping back into battle. Sayaka didn't hold back, using all her arm strength with each blow.

Homura used both hands to block, although the blunt force from Sayaka's attacks sent her bones rattling within their skin shells. There was a single scratch on her cheek, but it wasn't bleeding very much; a failure on her part to dodge properly. Letting out a breath from her throat, Homura charged at her, throwing her sword aside to distract the Music Queen before pressing her fingers down on the nerves on her arm, forcing them to go slack, much to Sayaka's shock.

Again, she gained possession of her weapon and pointed it straight against the middle of her chest - where her heart lay, innocently beating like crazy.

"Do you see now, why swords aren't a good battling weapon?" she asked. Homura let the sword drop into the sand, the sound muffled by the trillions of minerals. Getting closer, she reached into her pocket to retrieve an object; which she pressed against the side of Sayaka's abdomen. It was small; barely bigger than Homura's entire hand, with a black handle and a crescent moon etched on the very edge of the blade. "Why _close range_ is best when it comes to your enemies?"

Shuddering, Sayaka nodded with a gulp and nearly fell to her knees had it not been for Madoka coming in to let her lean against her. Blue eyes, full of fear met with Homura's purple ones, although they paid no attention to her. Gulping again to relieve her throat of its dryness, she made note to remember this moment.

_Akemi Homura… what are you plotting?_

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama! Where are you?!"<p>

"Ah, Nagisa. In here," the voice of Tomoe Mami echoed through the room, the woman comfortably settled within a few blankets before a roaring fire. In her hands was a simple cup of black tea, still steaming and rising into her nostrils. Yellow eyes followed as a young girl, dressed up in her new outfit, danced into her room, grey hair flowing lovingly against the orange glow of the flames before her.

She giggled and ran in front of the Queen of Tea, spinning once more to emphasize the dress' fluffiness. Mami laughed into her fist and ran a hand through the girl's soft hair; she had just come from a bath, she noticed.

"You look wonderful, Nagisa," she commented, beckoning the child over to her spot on the sofa. There were bookshelves pressed against one other at each corner of the room, and a small desk with a few papers and an ink pen sitting underneath the drawn curtains. Mami's study was her favorite room in the whole palace; while the rest were large and offered lots, she preferred a smaller, confined space to think. To collect her thoughts. And this was the only place she and Nagisa could actually bond as mother and child.

"Mama, when can I wear this?" Nagisa asked, looking expectantly up at the smiling Queen. Mami shrugged, and leaned down to poke her nose.

"You are the Princess, Nagisa. And as Princess you may choose when you do," she explained, giggling when Nagisa's face morphed into one of happiness. Snuggling into the young girl, who hugged her back just as tightly, Mami looked up into the portrait she wished she could take down.

_My Kyubey... where have you gone?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Last but not least, is Mami! I made Nagisa her daughter, because why not? And also because I don't understand why people ship them; I think Nagisa and Tatsuya would be adorable… but alas, it's not meant to be canon. T T And yeah... Kyubey is human. Still a dick, but a human dick.

Anyway, next chapter we're going to be finishing up the introductions of each character (save Hitomi, for later) and the actual story begins! I'm excited to write it!

Until next time, Mahous!


End file.
